


Sidewalk Sounds

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era un tizio che era comparso dal nulla e che da quasi due settimane si piazzava in un posto a caso nei pressi del loro isolato e, chitarra alla mano, suonava e cantava.<br/>Derek lo disprezzava con ogni fibra del proprio essere.</p><p>O... la storia di come Derek ha trovato letteralmente per la strada l'ispirazione giusta per innamorarsi di nuovo della musica, lanciandosi in un nuovo progetto con il tizio all'apparenza sconosciuto che cantava sotto casa sua.<br/>O di come Stiles ha scoperto che la musica non lo avrebbe più tradito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note iniziali e avvertimenti vari:** adoro scrivere AU, ma questa in particolare nasce dalla mia voglia di farne una che ricadesse più o meno nella categoria "Alternate Universe - Rock Band", ma più che altro durante la stesura è finita col diventare anche una mia sorta di dichiarazione d'amore a tutti i tipi di musica, da quella più allegra e leggera senza alcuna pretesa, a quella dai toni più intimi e profondi, passando anche dalle sigle dei cartoni animati. C'è anche da dire che come storia è molto poco sulla riga "sesso, droga e rock &roll" e molto più su quella "sono solo dei ragazzi che vogliono fare musica per divertirsi", perché ho preferito scrivere qualcosa di *leggero*.
> 
> La storia è narrata dal punto di vista di Derek, e fra lui e Stiles c'è all'incirca la stessa differenza di età che c'è nel telefilm, anche se qui Stiles ha più di ventun anni e Derek è vicino ai trenta. Qui provengono entrambi dalla California, ma solo Derek è di Beacon Hills, mentre Stiles è nato e cresciuto in un'altra cittadina immaginaria che si trova nel sud dello stato - Beacon Hills si ipotizza sia a nord.
> 
> La famiglia Hale è tutta viva, mentre la madre di Stiles e Allison sono morte prima dell'inizio della storia.
> 
> Di solito non mi piace mettere dei link all'interno del testo della storia, ma questa volta ho voluto fare un'eccezione, soprattutto visto il contesto: a ogni titolo della canzone citata, troverete il link su YouTube per ascoltarla, anche se tenete conto che Derek e Stiles ne fanno un arrangiamento acustico ;)
> 
> Un giorno scriverò anche una AU distopica con guerra Umani VS Licantropi, e sarà un'americanata così trash che molti di voi fingeranno di non averla mai vista o letta.
> 
> Ultimo dettaglio non trascurabile, questa storia partecipa al contest [_Lunghe, anzi... lunghissime!_](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11048216/Lunghe-anzi-lunghissime-Contest-Multifandom-/discussione.aspx), indetto da **Ili91** sul forum di EFP :) Ho scelto il prompt "Collaborazione".
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura!
> 
> (su tumblr sono [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Derek Hale aveva un pregio che da certi punti di vista era anche un difetto: s’innamorava in fretta e lasciava entrare l’oggetto del suo amore nella propria vita con troppa facilità.

Quando andava ancora alle medie, sua sorella minore Cora e sua cugina Malia si misero in testa di volere imparare a suonare uno strumento musicale, perché vittime di Disney Channel.

Ogni volta che le due tornavano da una lezione di chitarra o di pianoforte, la casa di famiglia cadeva nel caos, lui se ne lamentava e sua sorella maggiore Laura invece ne rideva.

Poco dopo, Laura si lasciò contagiare e cominciò ad accompagnare le bambine a lezione. Derek le disse che era una vittima di _Glee_ , lei scosse la testa dicendo che piuttosto aveva l’impressione che la propria infanzia fosse stata influenzata da parecchi anime degli Anni Ottanta per ragazze.

Quando aveva quattordici anni, Derek vide sul divano di casa una chitarra abbandonata – le sue sorelle e sua cugina erano in cucina a fare merenda. La fissò arricciando il naso, curioso di pizzicare una corda e al tempo stesso restio a lasciarsi trascinare dalla frenesia delle altre ragazze della famiglia. Lo irritava l’idea che poi Laura, Cora e Malia lo avrebbero preso in giro, visto che di solito si professava seccato dai loro continui esercizi.

Sbuffò frustrato da se stesso, si sedette a terra incastrandosi fra il divano e il tavolino da caffè, e imbracciò per la prima volta una chitarra.

Si innamorò della musica, le permise di entrare nella sua vita con facilità e non la lasciò andare mai più.

Qualche anno dopo iniziò anche a suonare il basso.

Cora e Malia varcarono la soglia del liceo lo stesso anno. Erano molto entusiaste dalla prospettiva di fare parte della banda della scuola, o almeno del coro: avevano l’intenzione di incontrare grazie a ciò nuove persone, di condividere la musica con dei coetanei.

Non andò così, in parte perché avevano entrambe dei caratteri troppo duri e per natura diventavano un po’ scontrose quando non ottenevano subito quello che volevano, e in parte perché in effetti gli altri ragazzi della banda e del coro – come li definì Cora in segreto, lontano dalle orecchie di sua madre – erano dei tizi "con una scopa su per il culo, se capisci ciò che intendo".

A Laura e Derek non piacque vedere le speranze di Cora e Malia andare in frantumi, così quasi per gioco proposero loro di formare una band, per dimostrare ai ragazzi della scuola che comunque senza di loro sapevano divertirsi lo stesso, anzi forse anche di più.

Cora e Malia avevano quindici anni, Derek ventidue e Laura ventiquattro la prima volta in cui, d’estate, si esibirono dal vivo in un locale appena fuori dalla loro città d’origine – Beacon Hills, piccola landa circondata da una foresta, situata nel nord della California.

Laura d’estate lavorava facendo del piano bar in dei country club per bene – più che altro era una tappabuchi occasionale – e aveva dei buoni collegamenti con la rete d’informazioni legata ai locali dove si suonava dal vivo: sapeva quando più o meno all’improvviso un posto in scaletta diventava vacante.

Colsero un’occasione al volo.

Derek s’innamorò della sensazione provata durante un’esibizione davanti a un pubblico: le permise di iniziare a scorrergli sotto pelle; decise di non lasciarla mai andare via.

Una sera di quasi due anni dopo, alla fine di un loro live, una giovane donna di colore si approcciò a loro. Si presentò come Braeden, si propose come loro manager, disse loro che li avrebbe aiutati.

E lo fece, _cavolo_ se lo fece: Cora e Malia erano diventate da poco maggiorenni, quando un loro pezzo venne trasmesso per la prima volta alla radio.

 _The Wolf and the City_ , fu questo il nome che scelsero di utilizzare per farsi conoscere dal pubblico. Laura suonava le tastiere e cantava, lui suonava il basso, Cora la chitarra e Malia stava alla batteria.

Dicevano che tutto sommato la loro immagine si vendeva bene, perché in molti trovavano "carina" l’idea di una band composta esclusivamente da membri di un’unica famiglia, era intrigante.

«Probabilmente» aveva commentato Laura, con un’espressione annoiata e ironica al tempo stesso, «perché si chiedono _quando_ cominceremo a fare come i fratelli Gallagher». E non aveva tutti i torti.

La storia della musica era costellata di band – indie rock come loro o meno – formata o fondata da fratelli o da sorelle, non erano nulla di speciale, potevano essere solo un fenomeno del momento: misero da parte chi voleva premere di più sulla loro immagine e si focalizzarono di più sulla loro musica.

Considerando come dopo il primo album l’interesse intorno a loro sembrò calare, fecero bene: ammortizzarono il colpo cercando di mettere in mostra quello che sapevano fare, e non annegarono in mezzo alla marea di nuovi talenti che ogni anno debuttavano nel mondo della musica.

Gli Wolf and the City non erano strafamosi, ma non erano neanche dimenticabili, ed era questo l’importante: voleva dire che riuscivano a comunicare qualcosa con la loro musica, che lasciavano delle tracce di loro a chi li ascoltava. Era quello che volevano.

Non sempre però andava tutto liscio: ogni tanto qualche giornalista idiota poneva a Malia domande invasive sul fatto che fosse stata adottata e poi ritrovata da Peter Hale, zio materno di Derek, e altre volte succedevano cose imprevedibili.

Come quando Derek si innamorò di Kate Argent.

Cora, tuttora, ogni tanto lo punzecchiava dicendogli che il fatto che la band di Kate si chiamasse _Cerberus’ Daughters_ avrebbe già dovuto dirgli molto.

Erano una band di sole ragazze, facevano musica punk e sembravano uno strano incrocio fra delle cheerleader e Marylin Manson. Derek perse la testa per Kate perché era "diversa": lei apparteneva a un ambiente musicale molto diverso dal suo, e fra i membri del suo gruppo c’erano dei legami di natura diversa rispetto a quelli degli Wolf and the City – non erano una famiglia, erano solo amiche. Era affascinante. Se ne innamorò subito e la lasciò entrare nella sua vita senza porsi troppe domande.

Poi Kate cominciò a dare segni di squilibrio, quando Derek le disse che no, le Cerberus’ Daughters non potevano aprire i concerti della sua band, per un’ovvia discrepanza fra i gusti musicali del pubblico del loro gruppo e il pubblibo della band di Kate.

Perplesso e allarmato, Derek la lasciò.

E lei pensò bene di dare fuoco alla casa di famiglia degli Hale.

Per fortuna nessuno si fece male, ma la cara vecchia abitazione, costruita dai bisnonni di Derek, andò distrutta.

Kate fu internata in un centro di riabilitazione, e a quel punto Jennifer, un altro membro delle Cerberus’ Daughters, iniziò a stalkerare Derek proclamando che "Abbiamo una connessione, come fai a non capirlo e a non vederlo?!" Lo urlò anche a dei giornalisti, aggiungendo che adesso che Kate non c’era più tra loro, non capiva perché mai Derek si ostinasse così tanto a rifiutare quello che c’era fra loro due.

Quando un’infuriata Braeden riuscì a trovare le prove della pazzia di Jennifer, Derek poté chiedere un ordine restrittivo nei suoi confronti; poi tenne un’intervista con una giornalista seria per raccontare la propria versione dei fatti, e la questione finalmente venne chiusa più o meno per sempre – ogni tanto qualche intervistatore bastardo la riportava a galla.

Piccoli incubi a parte, la loro carriera musicale stava scorrendo davvero bene – solida e abbastanza ricca di conquiste concrete.

Quattro album e un discreto numero di tour dopo il loro debutto, sulla soglia dei trent’anni Derek si sentiva però come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

Espose queste sue perplessità a Laura, una tarda notte in cui si trovavano da soli nel salone della casa di famiglia – ricostruita con le vendite dei loro album.

Laura era seduta al pianoforte, indossava una vecchia maglia dal colletto slabbrato e aveva i capelli raccolti all’insù alla meglio con una grossa pinza. Strimpellava qualcosa dal tono vagamente malinconico.

C’era una bottiglia di vino rosso posata sul pianoforte, l’aveva portata Derek, insieme a due bicchieri, e lui stava lì impiedi ma chino verso lo strumento, a osservare la sorella chiedendosi da quando lei avesse cominciato a somigliare a loro madre _così tanto_ , e da quando avesse smesso di truccarsi in modo pesante. Gli appariva come _bellissima_ in quel momento.

«A volte mi pongo anch’io delle domande» ammise Laura, con tono leggero e un sorriso velato di malinconia sulle labbra. «Abbiamo cominciato tutto per Cora e Malia, e siamo entrambi abbastanza più vecchi di loro due» sospirò. «Adesso loro hanno appena poco più di vent’anni, hanno dei picchi creativi un giorno sì e l’altro pure, mentre io… ogni tanto vorrei cantare di qualcosa di… _diverso_?» concluse incerta.

Derek abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi un magone in gola.

«Ho trentadue anni» aggiunse Laura, «certe volte mi risulta difficile interpretare quello che scrivono loro, ma altre mi _diverte_ , quindi non voglio fare cose come, tipo…» deglutì a fatica, prima di proseguire, «lasciare la band: gli Wolf and the City sono _nostri_ , ho messo pezzi della mia vita dentro di loro, e finché continueranno a divertirmi non li lascerò mai… quindi…» sospirò di nuovo, «magari aprirò un piccolo progetto da solista, ma senza lasciarvi. Dovresti farlo anche tu» gli suggerì, anche se con tono pensoso.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Non vorrei che le ragazze la prendessero male…»

«Non pensi che ci sia un motivo dietro alla nostra scelta inconscia di lasciare a Cora e Malia sempre più spazio come autrici, nei nostri ultimi lavori?» sottolineò lei. «La band è nata per loro e con loro, le abbiamo accompagnate fin qui, ma ora è giunto il loro momento di brillare da sole: dobbiamo comportarci un po’ come dei genitori» sorrise nostalgica, «e spingerle a spiccare il volo dal nido. Malia e Cora capiranno la nostra volontà di dedicarci a dei progetti tutti nostri» concluse, un po’ più sicura di prima.

«Ma non lasceremo la band» asserì Derek, deciso.

Lei scosse la testa. «No, non la lasceremo». Le sue dita continuarono a premere dei tasti dello strumento, spandendo nell’aria una melodia che sapeva di un carillon a cui stava finendo la carica.

«Che farai?» le chiese, curioso quanto ansioso.

Laura abbozzò un piccolo ghigno. «Ho voglia di essere solo "una ragazza e il suo pianoforte": questo è il concetto da cui voglio partire».

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, ostentando scetticismo. «Penso che "una stronza e il suo pianoforte" ti stia meglio addosso».

Il suo ghigno divenne più largo. «Non hai poi tutti i torti. E tu?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Forse potrei mettere un po’ da parte il basso?» ponderò dubbioso. «Se voglio fare qualcosa di diverso, magari prima dovrei scollarmi di dosso l’immagine da bassista di una band di _ventenni_ » precisò. «E poi da ragazzo ho cominciato con la chitarra…»

Laura annuì proseguendo a suonare. «Mi sembra un buon punto di partenza».

«Voglio qualcosa che sia _tutto_ mio» ammise in un sussurro.

Sua sorella abbozzò un sorriso affettuoso restando china sui tasti. «Lo so, Derek, capisco la sensazione».

Derek poggiò i gomiti sul pianoforte e si passò una mano fra i capelli. «A parte questo, però, non ho altre idee. Anzi, mi correggo, non ho proprio le idee chiare sull’argomento» biascicò sarcastico.

«Potresti chiedere a Braeden di presentarti dei musicisti» gli suggerì.

Le rivolse un’occhiata inespressiva.

«Oh, andiamo, Derek!» sbottò Laura. «Non finirà mica il mondo, il giorno in cui finalmente deciderai di collaborare con altri artisti!»

In passato, avevano ricevuto delle proposte interessanti da parte di giovani band emergenti, dei _featuring_ anche intriganti dal punto di vista artistico, ma con grande scorno di Cora e Malia, Derek aveva posto il proprio veto.

«Non mi fido della gente» borbottò Derek. «La gente poi pretende _cose_ ».

«Solo perché Kate pretendeva che il suo gruppo ci facesse da spalla…»

Derek le rivolse un’occhiata ammonitrice pungente. Laura chiuse bocca, inspirò a fondo e afflosciò le spalle, anche se si mostrò un po’ irritata.

«Penserò a qualcos’altro» concluse Derek, sospirando. «Tanto non ho alcuna fretta».

Lei storse appena la bocca, come a dissentire, ma tacque.

«Concentrati sul tuo progetto e su come _cantare_ di te» aggiunse Derek. «Poi si vedrà» divagò, scrollando le spalle.

Sapeva che Laura aveva un pizzico di ragione, solo che… era parecchio stanco degli opportunisti, e ne aveva incontrati fin troppi. Tutto qui.

 

 

  


 

  


 

 

C’era un tizio che era comparso dal nulla e che da quasi due settimane si piazzava in un posto a caso nei pressi del loro isolato e, chitarra alla mano, suonava e cantava.

Derek lo disprezzava con ogni fibra del proprio essere.

Di solito culminava le sue esibizioni in strada con i pezzi più famosi di Katy Perry e Taylor Swift, e a ogni ritornello partiva il coro delle ragazzine che si erano fermate ad ascoltarlo.

E ciò spingeva Derek ad avere frequenti fantasie in cui lo afferrava per la nuca e gli sfracellava la faccia contro il lampione più vicino.

Laura aveva iniziato a dedicarsi al proprio progetto, ma ciò le aveva richiesto di stazionare temporaneamente a Santa Monica, dove c’erano dei musicisti con cui intendeva collaborare e altro materiale che le serviva – come degli studi di registrazione da noleggiare a un certo punto – e Cora e Malia avevano deciso di seguirla.

Come previsto da Laura, le ragazze anzi si erano mostrate entusiaste all’idea che lei si mettesse all’opera per qualcosa che fosse solo suo – suo zio Peter, con un sarcasmo affettato, aveva sottolineato che si stavano comportando come delle figlie esaltate all’idea che la mamma divorziata stesse riprendendo ad avere una vita sentimentale – ma avevano insistito a volerle essere vicine. Del resto, loro due stavano iniziando a buttare giù qualche idea per il prossimo album, e pensavano – non a tutti torti – che il cambio di città e atmosfera le avrebbe anzi ispirate di più.

Derek si era chiesto cosa fare di se stesso per soli cinque secondi, prima di fare i bagagli e lasciare Beacon Hills per andare con loro tre. Braeden aveva commentato la cosa solo roteando gli occhi, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Ora erano a Santa Monica, e questo… questo _ragazzetto_ stava provando a insinuarsi nelle loro vite suonando per le strade del loro isolato tutti i giorni dispari, dalle 11,30 alle 13,30 e dalle 18,30 alle 20,30.

Perché Derek lo _sapeva_ che lo stava facendo apposta. Ne era sicuro, checché ne dicessero le sue sorelle e sua cugina – davanti alle sue ipotesi, Malia aveva corrugato la fronte, confusa, Cora lo aveva fissato inespressiva e a Laura invece era andata di traverso la coca cola che stava bevendo, perché le era venuto _da ridere_.

Laura poteva pure continuare a sbellicarsi dalle risate, se proprio voleva, ma Derek sapeva che la presenza di quel tizio non poteva essere solo una semplice coincidenza.

Una band che ha da poco dichiarato ufficialmente di essersi messa a lavoro per dei nuovi progetti si trasferisce a Santa Monica e all’improvviso sotto il palazzo in cui abitano compare un aspirante musicista?

Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Quel tipo stava cercando di mettersi in mostra, di farsi notare da loro. _Doveva_ volere qualcosa da loro. _Sicuro_.

Questo, oppure pensava di sbattere in faccia a tutta la band quanto credeva di essere migliore di loro.

Il tizio poteva avere su per giù l’età di Cora e Malia, e indossava sempre un cappello con la visiera dalla stampa militare che gli andava un po’ largo e che gli adombrava abbondantemente la faccia. E già solo per questo per Derek era un po’ _sospettoso_.

Sembrava uscito da un film per adolescenti: il suo look ricalcava quello del classico nerd bistrattato che poi entro la fine del secondo tempo dimostra di essere _fico_ per le proprie caratteristiche. Anche se perlopiù le sue maglie con delle battute ridicole scritte sul petto lasciavano Derek perplesso – tre volte su cinque non riusciva a _capirle_.

Il ragazzo arrivava sul posto scelto, apriva la custodia posizionandola davanti a sé per usarla come cesto per raccogliere le offerte, metteva un piede sopra un piccolo sgabello di legno che portava sempre con sé – e che spesso usava anche come strumento a percussione – e iniziava la propria esibizione. Spesso urtava accidentalmente lo sgabello, o lo abbatteva per sbaglio, oppure capiva di avere la bocca asciutta quando già aveva suonato le prime note di una canzone e doveva quindi fermarsi di colpo per bere, e invece di scusarsi scrollava la testa ridendo e faceva una battuta ironica.

Ogni tanto faceva anche cose ridicole come _l’occhiolino_ alle ragazze che passavano e si soffermavano – chi per qualche istante, chi per la durata di un pezzo – e loro ridacchiavano imbarazzate o compiaciute.

E a dispetto dei momenti di goffaggine e dei suoi atteggiamenti assurdi, era _bravo_.

Non era un musicista eccelso, ma era un buon interprete, di quelli che non appena aprivano bocca e cantavano la prima strofa, si capiva che sapevano benissimo cosa stavano cantando, perché afferravano il testo, leggevano dentro e fuori le righe, facevano propria l’atmosfera che voleva trasmettere il pezzo e tramite la voce la proiettavano agli ascoltatori.

E di solito gli interpreti di quel tipo erano così perché in realtà erano dei _cantautori_ : sapevano come cantare una canzone perché sapevano cosa voleva dire scriverne una.

Questo era un altro particolare che irritava Derek: quel tipo aveva delle buone qualità da interprete, a naso scriveva pure, ma per strada cantava _Katy Perry_.

Il giorno in cui lo sentì intonare [_What makes you beautiful_](https://youtu.be/QJO3ROT-A4E) degli One Direction, Derek inspirò a fondo serrando la mascella e passò oltre a passo di marcia.

C’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo, nel modo in cui creava cover acustiche accattivanti e nella maniera in cui si poneva con il pubblico – solleticare l’attenzione della gente sulla strada, luogo in cui tutti vanno di fretta, era una cosa dannatamente difficile, e Derek non poteva non plaudire qualcuno che riuscisse a farlo – che sapeva di _esperienza_ : Derek era quasi certo che quel tipo avesse dei trascorsi su un vero palco, o che quantomeno in passato si fosse esibito in dei piccoli locali, magari con una propria band.

Era bravo, sapeva destreggiarsi abbastanza da catturare del pubblico _in strada_ e in più trasudava esperienza passata: secondo Derek c’erano poche possibilità che non fosse un artista in cerca di riscatto e che stesse cercando apposta di farsi notare da loro. C’erano troppe coincidenze.

Appoggiato di spalle al davanzale della finestra dell’appartamento di Laura, incrociò le braccia sul petto e si rivolse a Braeden, che teneva i piedi scalzi sopra il tavolo mentre sorseggiava della birra da una bottiglia.

«Non sei stata tu a dire a _quel tizio_ di piazzarsi nel nostro isolato, vero?» chiese, sarcastico e sospettoso.

Lei lo fissò inespressiva.

Derek scrollò le spalle, per niente convinto. «Io ti ho detto che non voglio dei collaboratori, e magari tu hai pensato bene di sottoporne uno al mio giudizio cacciandomelo con forza in gola facendolo suonare qui sotto casa».

Braeden inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non sono una donna del tutto onesta, ma non sono neanche il tipo da creare simili _complotti_ » scandì l’ultima parola con sarcasmo.

Cora roteò gli occhi. «Dio, Derek, lo abbiamo capito» sbuffò atona, «ti secca ammettere che vorresti fartelo, ma va bene così. Ci penseremo io e Malia a prendere il tuo posto».

Malia, seppur con delle cuffie sulle orecchie, doveva aver sentito tutto, perché trattenne a stento una risata.

Derek le guardò tutte male.

Malia era seduta davanti al proprio portatile, mentre Cora dietro di lei era in piedi e china e teneva il mento poggiato su una sua spalla – mantenendo un orecchio premuto contro la cuffia della cugina – scribacchiando di tanto in tanto qualcosa su un blocco di post it posato accanto al portatile, oppure premendo dei tasti quando le mani di Malia restavano ferme a lungo.

Stavano scrivendo qualcosa insieme. Derek un po’ invidiava la loro capacità di collaborare: certi momenti a una delle due veniva in mente qualcosa e lo diceva all’altra, lo appuntavano insieme e poi a seguito – anche un paio di settimane dopo – ci tornavano sopra con più serietà e volontà di prima. La maggior parte delle loro canzoni migliori era nata così.

Derek non sapeva se ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che erano cresciute insieme, o alle similitudini fra i loro caratteri.

O forse erano spiriti affini e basta.

Laura era seduta di traverso su una delle poltrone, teneva le caviglie accavallate sopra il bracciolo; sbuffò alzando lo sguardo dal tablet che aveva in grembo. «Almeno potresti smettere di piazzarti sul marciapiede opposto al suo per fissarlo come un carlino incazzato?» chiese al fratello.

« _Non_ lo fisso come un carlino incazzato».

«Allora cosa» incalzò Laura, con un ghigno ironico, «pensi sul serio che capirà che gli dai fastidio e che deve smontare le tende solo se continuerai a provare a trasmettergli col pensiero i modi in cui vorresti spaccargli la chitarra in testa?» lo prese in giro.

«Io al posto suo sarei già andato via».

Braeden sbuffò una risata nasale sarcastica. «Non è uno dei soliti fan in preda agli ormoni che gironzolano intorno a Cora e Malia: non penso che con lui questa tecnica funzionerà».

Era una convinzione popolare diffusa che Derek Hale degli Wolf and the City avesse sempre _quella faccia lì_ perché era molto protettivo nei confronti della sua sorellina e della sua cuginetta: fissava torvo chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi troppo alle due ragazze. Derek lasciava pure che il mondo continuasse a crederlo, gli faceva comodo.

«Ho un’idea migliore per cacciarlo dal tuo _territorio_ » intervenne Cora, monocorde ma trasudando sarcasmo con ogni sillaba, «perché non vai da lui con la chitarra e gli proponi una sfida all’ultimo sangue? Chi riesce a fare più cover acustiche con posa da macho del cazzo, vince».

Malia annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del portatile. «Fammelo sapere, se lo fai: mi piacerebbe essere presente per fare il rullo di tamburi iniziale».

Derek sospirò, esasperato e irritato. «Perché pensate che le mie ipotesi su di lui siano così assurde?»

Braeden trasse un sorso dalla bottiglia e scrollò le spalle. «Forse perché lo _sono_? Derek, è solo un ragazzo che cerca di guadagnare qualche spicciolo extra suonando per la strada, non mi sembra chissà che minaccia, lascialo esibirsi in pace. A meno che» e gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di malizia, «non ti dia sui nervi per _altri_ motivi» insinuò.

Derek vide di sottecchi che Laura si stava trattenendo con forza dal ridere.

«Siete così divertenti» mugugnò a tutte loro, con aria funerea.

Laura concordò con lui con un vago mormorio di assenso.

Pochi secondi dopo, Cora si sollevò da Malia sospirando sollevata, e Malia stese le braccia in alto per sgranchirsi come un gatto pigro: dovevano aver finito di listare i propri appunti.

Mentre Cora procurava da bere a se stessa e alla cugina, Derek notò distrattamente che Malia aveva ripreso a digitare sul portatile e che stava navigando su internet. Aveva una scheda aperta su YouTube.

A quanto sembrava, sua cugina era in vena di sentire musica ridicolmente commerciale.

«Che diavolo è questa canzone?» chiese Derek, aggrottando la fronte.

Era un pezzo orecchiabile in maniera assurda, uno di quelli super semplici e con nessuna pretesa, salvo quella di ficcarsi come un chiodo nella testa di chiunque l’ascoltasse.

Malia gli rispose inespressiva continuando a usare le dita come se fossero delle bacchette da batteria. «Un vecchio pezzo dei Telluric Currents: avevo voglia di ascoltarlo per svuotarmi un po’ la testa».

«Questa musica non ti svuota la testa, te la _invade_ » biascicò sarcastico. «E chi sarebbero questi Telluric Currents?»

Cora tornò dalla cucina roteando gli occhi. «Una band che non conosci perché hai il palato troppo fine per abbassarti a _certi livelli_ ». Consegnò un bicchiere colmo di tè freddo a Malia, poi prese il proprio cellulare, digitò qualcosa e lo lanciò al fratello, che lo prese al volo. «Tieni. Leggi e _aggiornati_ ».

«Non ho nulla contro la musica commerciale» borbottò Derek, «solo che c’è la musica commerciale e poi c’è la _musica stupida_ ».

Laura sporse appena il broncio. «Niente è stupido, se non è fatto con la pretesa di essere intelligente».

Derek la fissò abbozzando un ghigno. «Non temere, non ti rinfaccerò mai i giorni in cui cantavi Britney Spears».

Abbassò lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare di Cora, c’era in mostra la pagina di Wikipedia dedicata ai Telluric Currents.

Erano una band formata da quattro elementi, due ragazzi e due ragazze, listati come pop rock; provenivano da una cittadina del sud della California, e avevano quasi tutti la stessa età di Cora e Malia – l’eccezione era il batterista, che aveva da poco compiuto vent’anni.

Avevano esordito giovanissimi, più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui anche loro avevano fatto il proprio debutto in radio, ed erano la classica band i cui membri si erano conosciuti al liceo ed erano tutti amici.

Derek scorse molto veloce la loro biografia, leggendone solo spizzichi e bocconi, soffermandosi quasi per caso alla voce "Formazione".

Dei fondatori erano ancora presenti il chitarrista e voce principale – Scott McCall – e la tastierista – Lydia Martin. La bassista – Kira Yukimura – era fra le ultime aggiunte, insieme al batterista Liam Dunbar.

Fra gli ex componenti figuravano un tizio il cui nome Derek non si sforzò di leggere – troppo complicato, doveva avere origini europee o giù di lì – e… la nipote di Kate, Allison Argent.

Derek chiuse subito la pagina. E non perché si trattasse della nipote _di Kate_ : non aveva mai conosciuto quella ragazza, non aveva avuto _il tempo_ di farlo, perché era morta prima che lui e Kate si conoscessero.

Kate gliene aveva parlato solo una volta, priva di tono e con l’espressione rigida di chi non è ancora riuscito a superare una perdita e non vuole approfondire l’argomento. Derek sapeva solo che la ragazza e la madre erano morte in un incidente stradale, mentre si stavano recando a un allenamento di tiro con l’arco.

«Avrei solo voluto che mio padre e sua madre l’avessero lasciata diventare una musicista come me» aveva sbottato Kate acida, prima di chiudere la questione, aperta per caso, «così non sarebbe andata a quel fottuto allenamento e a quest’ora sarebbe ancora viva».

Ogni tanto Derek si chiedeva se quell’evento avesse contribuito a fare implodere del tutto Kate.

Comunque, quello che aveva bloccato il fiato in gola a Derek non era stato notare il legame di quella band con Kate, ma il fatto che avessero dovuto avere a che fare con la morte di un proprio membro.

Gli elementi della band di Derek facevano anche parte della sua famiglia, per lui era _impensabile_ proseguire oltre senza una delle ragazze. Era un’idea che faceva male.

Cora lo guardò perplessa. «Tutto ok?»

Lui si scrollò e le restituì il cellulare. «Sì» esalò. «Credo che andrò a fare due passi» disse vago, avviandosi alla porta.

«Cerca di non atteggiarti di nuovo a carlino incazzato davanti a quel povero tizio» lo ammonì Laura, scherzosa.

Sbuffò esasperato e uscì senza degnarla di una risposta.

 

 

 

Non passò molto, prima che Derek rincontrasse il musicista di strada.

Era quasi scesa la sera, e Derek stava tornando da una tappa in cartoleria per conto di Laura, quando sentì a qualche metro da sé il coro e gli _yeah_ finali di [_Daylight_](https://youtu.be/Wg9Urm2_7xQ) dei Maroon 5.

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e roteò gli occhi.

Non era il caso di girare sui tacchi e cambiare strada solo per questo, preferì proseguire dritto.

Qualche passò dopo divenne visibile ai suoi occhi il campanello di adolescenti squittenti e adoranti che si era formato attorno al musicista, che ghignando compiaciuto ringraziava chinando appena la testa chiunque mettesse qualche spicciolo dentro la custodia aperta della chitarra.

Derek diede un’occhiata all’orologio che aveva al polso: erano quasi le 20,30, a momenti il tizio avrebbe smesso di cantare e sarebbe andato via.

Incuriosito – anche se in maniera masochistica – prestò orecchio per sentire con quale pezzo ridicolo avrebbe chiuso l’esibizione.

Man mano che a passo lento continuò a camminare in sua direzione, lo vide schiarirsi un paio di volte la voce, imbracciare meglio la chitarra e sistemare un piede sopra lo sgabello di legno, su cui poco dopo cominciò a scandire un ritmo.

Derek si accigliò sorpreso, quando lo sentì intonare [_Ain’t no sunshine_](https://youtu.be/HBKcAc8VpIw) di Bill Withers.

Quasi in modo inconsapevole, finì per sostare ai margini della piccola folla che si era creata intorno al ragazzo, e per tutta la durata della canzone lo ascoltò a sguardo basso, anche se mantenendo la fronte aggrottata.

Quel tipo era davvero bravo, c’era poco da discutere: sapeva fare propria una canzone senza tradirne l’essenza, ed era in grado di creare un’atmosfera intima e confidenziale in cui però era facile entrare.

Uno che non si era mai approcciato al pubblico, non avrebbe mai potuto cantare così. Le esibizioni live e i tour non erano mica necessarie solo per farsi conoscere, ma anche per farsi le ossa.

Derek sapeva cosa voleva dire stare sul piccolo palco di un locale e provare a convincere i presenti che ciò che si sta suonando è molto più interessante di una possibile chiacchierata fra amici o un drink.

Qualcosa gli diceva che lo sapesse anche quel ragazzo. E ciononostante era solo e sulla strada.

Finita la canzone e terminato lo scroscio degli applausi, il tipo si tolse il cappello ringraziando tutti con un inchino buffo e regale, annunciando anche che per quella sera aveva concluso. Rindossò il cappello sorridendo a chiunque gli lasciasse qualche soldo.

Quando ormai gli spettatori erano quasi tutti andati via, Derek si avvicinò a lui.

Il ragazzo era accovacciato davanti alla custodia aperta, stava raggruppando le banconote, ma quando percepì la presenza di Derek, alzò lo sguardo.

Anche se aveva metà faccia adombrata dalla visiera del cappello, Derek poté notare come gli occhi gli stessero _luccicando di malizia_. Quel tipo osò pure rivolgergli un _ghigno_.

«Ehi» esordì il ragazzo, col tono di uno che sta _flirtando_ , «sono Stiles».

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami».

Lui in risposta scrollò le spalle, per nulla scalfito, e infilò il guadagno della giornata in una tasca della custodia. «Comunque, resto sempre Stiles».

Derek inspirò a fondo dal naso, irritato, e si mosse per andarsene, ma Stiles proseguì a parlare.

«Quindi ci voleva una canzone triste per farti avvicinare» constatò sorridendo.

Derek lo fissò per niente colpito. «Non è che la Swift parli sempre di coppie _allegre_ ».

«Andiamo, amico» gli disse sbuffando una risata, «lo sai cosa voglio dire! Di solito canto canzoni…» e si spiegò meglio scuotendo le spalle come se stesse ballando. Fu ridicolo. «Invece quest’ultima era abbastanza…» e fece una faccia triste esagerata.

«Diciamo che non sempre amo quello che è eccessivamente commerciale» gli replicò atono.

Stiles era ancora chino a terra; posò un gomito sul ginocchio e premette una guancia sul palmo della mano, guardando Derek dal basso sostenendo ancora quell’atteggiamento da flirt. «Allora sei proprio il mio tipo».

«Se non ti piace quello che canti, perché lo canti?» gli domandò sarcastico.

«Non è che non mi piace, preferisco altro» specificò Stiles. «Ma comunque sono canzoni che divertono le persone, le coinvolgono e le fanno ballare e cantare. Non mi dispiace far sorridere la gente».

Derek non permise al suo cervello di utilizzare quell’informazione per rendere quel tizio più _appetibile_ ai suoi occhi. «E dimmi un po’, come mai hai deciso di iniziare a suonare proprio in questo isolato?»

Stiles sembrò sorpreso e perplesso da quella domanda; aggrottò la fronte sistemando la chitarra nella custodia. «Perché mi è comodo farlo?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Io e la mia band ci trasferiamo qui e _casualmente_ tu inizi a suonare in questo posto?»

Stiles si rimise in piedi, sistemandosi la chitarra addosso con lo spallaccio; non appariva meno confuso di prima. «Amico, qual è il problema? Vivo qui, suono qui: mica posso andare a esibirmi a Los Angeles. Troppa strada, non vado bene sulle lunghe distanze».

«Stai facendo finta di non sapere chi sono?» insisté Derek.

«Lo so chi sei, _Derek Hale_ » scandì bene, sbuffando un sorriso ironico, «ma ancora non capisco a cosa stai cercando di riferirti».

Derek imbracciò meglio il sacchetto di carta rigida con gli acquisti fatti alla cartoleria, e inquadrò Stiles assottigliando gli occhi. «Stai provando davvero a dirmi che è una coincidenza, che non suoni qui per farti notare da noi proprio quando abbiamo annunciato che stiamo lavorando a dei nuovi progetti?»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. «Tu _credi_ che io stia cercando di mettermi in mostra per convincervi a farvi lavorare con voi o avere un aggancio grazie a voi?»

Annuì secco.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere inclinando la testa all’indietro, così forte da fare trasalire Derek per la sorpresa.

«Non voglio un aggancio con una casa discografica, amico» disse Stiles, sfiatato e con la voce arrochita dalle troppe risate.

Derek non si sentì meno perplesso di prima. «Non vuoi un contratto?»

Lui si abbassò per afferrare lo sgabello e metterselo sotto braccio; lo guardò dritto in faccia scuotendo appena la testa e abbozzando un sorriso strano, enigmatico. «No. Non ne ho bisogno».

Derek dubitava che per Stiles la musica fosse solo un hobby, ma comunque ne esistevano di musicisti che per scelta si accontentavano di poco, vivendo grazie alla musica ma preferendo guadagnare poco e avere un contatto più diretto e confidenziale con il pubblico, piuttosto che avere un contratto ed entrare in classifica ponendo così un paio di limiti con il proprio seguito. La popolarità, poi, veniva sempre insieme a un prezzo – la perdita della propria privacy – e non a tutti andava di pagarlo.

Se Stiles era contento così, da una parte era una cosa bella, dall’altra era un peccato: era sprecato, era un po’ triste l’idea che solo un numero ristretto di persone avrebbe potuto sentire il suo modo di interpretare una canzone.

«Quindi» aggiunse Stiles, divertito, «in queste settimane mi hai fissato dall’altra parte della strada solo perché pensavi che ero qui per svendermi facendo il pavone?»

«E tu» replicò Derek, sarcastico, «invece di pensare che ce l’avessi con te, hai pensato che stessi flirtando?»

Lui scrollò le spalle e schioccò la lingua, continuando a ghignare. «In genere, chi ti rivolge uno sguardo così, o vuole picchiarti a morte, oppure vuole _scoparti_ a morte».

Derek sentì la propria saliva andargli di traverso, tuttavia si limitò a qualche colpetto di tosse. «Non sono interessato».

Stiles annuì sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore, con finta espressione saggia. «Me lo ripetevo spesso anch’io, prima di provare la cucina araba: "troppo speziata, non sono interessato"».

Lo fissò scettico. «Mi auguro che tu prima di strafogarti faccia almeno rifornimento di infuso alla menta per rinfrescarti lo stomaco».

Lui inclinò la testa di lato e gli rivolse un sorriso e un’occhiata esageratamente sognante. «Oh, ti importa di me! Lo sapevo!»

Derek scosse la testa, esasperato, e fece di nuovo per andarsene.

Stiles si ostinò a parlargli urlando alle sue spalle. «Sai come trovarmi!»

Ovvio che sapeva _come_ : gli sarebbe bastato seguire il coro quasi giornaliero di ragazzine per le strade di Santa Monica.

Derek si voltò indietro a guardarlo solo quando sentì una sonora imprecazione: trovò Stiles appoggiato a un lampione, gli rivolgeva la schiena e stava sibilando di dolore; doveva aver inciampato da qualche parte.

Derek per l’ennesima volta scosse la testa rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo, e andò via sul serio.

 

 

 

Non lo aveva sorpreso il fatto che Stiles avesse dato per scontato che gli piacessero anche gli uomini: dopo il macello provocato da Jennifer, Derek aveva pensato di provare a fare cambiare argomento ai giornalisti annunciando secco e a sproposito di essere bisessuale.

Il piano era riuscito alla perfezione, e per un po’ era cambiato perfino il registro delle domande che ponevano a Malia: invece di chiederle notizie sulla sua famiglia adottiva, le domandavano se supportasse suo cugino.

«No» rispose una volta, atona e inespressiva, «lo faccio a pezzetti e lo mangio a colazione».

Più che altro lo destabilizzava non capire cosa mai allora volesse Stiles, perché le persone prima o poi volevano sempre qualcosa, _sempre_.

Laura rise fino alle lacrime, quando le raccontò dell’incontro.

«Dio, Derek» biascicò sfiatata, «non cambi mai, vai dritto come uno schiacciasassi e _poi_ ti poni domande quando la gente è basita o non ha le reazioni da te previste».

«Non credo che davanti a un problema ci sia tempo da perdere, lo si elimina e basta» osservò, accigliato e convinto.

«Già» assentì sarcastica, portandosi un bicchiere di acqua fresca alla bocca, «prima si uccide una persona, e poi ci si chiede cosa mai volesse quella persona. Saresti un detective fenomenale».

Le replicò sullo stesso tono. «La mia carriera musicale ha inflitto una grande perdita alle Forze Armate del nostro paese».

«Oh, senza dubbio» esalò divertita. «A parte questo, Derek» agitò una mano come a cacciare via l’argomento, «perché mai quel povero ragazzo non dovrebbe volere semplicemente provarci con te?»

La fissò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Magari perché sono Derek Hale degli Wolf and the City? I giornalisti sarebbero _così contenti_ di avere fra le mani un nuovo scandalo a mio carico: potrebbe essere alla ricerca di una storia da vendere».

Laura corrugò la fronte. «Lo so che Kate si è avvicinata a te solo per poter sfruttare l’ampia notorietà che avevamo al nostro debutto e per spingerti a porre lei e le sue compari come nostro gruppo spalla in tour, così come so che Jennifer ha provato a seguire la sua scia coinvolgendoti di proposito nei suoi deliri…»

«E nel caso di Kate tutto è finito con un _incendio_ » incalzò, cupo.

Lei assentì. «Capisco che sia dura per te farlo, ma… _rilassati_ : il Destino è infame, ma non può esserlo così tanto! Quindi…» gesticolò, «c’è questo ragazzo che per puro caso canta nel nostro isolato e che sta flirtando con te? _Goditelo_ : ricambia le sue battute, flirta di rimando, portatelo a letto, divertiti come vuoi. È normale avere voglia di divertirsi, sai?»

Derek la fissò per nulla colpito, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Laura ricambiò il suo sguardo come a sfidarla a contraddirla. «Tu _vuoi_ divertirti con lui. Conosci i giorni e l’ora in cui suona, lo stai stalkerando, Derek: sii abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo».

«Pensavo che stesse cercando di mettersi in mostra davanti a noi» ribatté fra i denti.

«E invece non è così».

«Ma potrebbe darsi che voglia provocarmi per poi spacciare la storia al primo offerente».

«E per farlo ha ideato di piazzarsi a suonare da queste parti per quasi un mese?» schioccò la lingua con espressione esasperata. «Non è neanche un piano diabolico, sarebbe solo una roba da gente esaurita, e non mi sembra il suo caso».

«Non puoi dirlo, non lo conosci» insisté, asciutto.

«E neanche tu» roteò gli occhi, «e credo che sia questo il punto. Conoscilo e vedi un po’ com’è, piuttosto che ucciderlo per poi chiedere al suo cadavere se è un assassino».

Fu il suo turno di roteare gli occhi. «Sei impossibile».

Gli rivolse un ghigno furbo. «Mi vuoi bene soprattutto per questo, fratellino».

E il problema, purtroppo, era che aveva ragione.

 

 

 

Non essere così popolari come un tempo voleva dire che, per quanto i giornalisti e gli affamati di gossip fossero ancora pronti a scattare su un dettaglio succoso su cui ci fosse il suo nome, non aveva comunque dei paparazzi alle calcagna.

Poteva girare per le strade di Santa Monica vestito come voleva, senza finire il giorno dopo in prima pagina solo perché "conciato come un barbone". Era un particolare a cui era abbastanza grato, le volte in cui aveva voglia di fare jogging sul lungomare, come quella tarda mattinata.

Al rientro dai chilometri che si era presupposto di correre, diede un’occhiata veloce all’orologio: Stiles doveva essere ancora piazzato in qualche angolo a cantare.

Andò a colpo sicuro verso il punto dell’isolato che a quell’ora del giorno era più in ombra – sarebbe stato un suicidio cantare per ore sotto il sole cocente – e sbuffò una mezza risata sarcastica fra sé e sé quando al suo orecchio giunsero le note di [_Domino_](https://youtu.be/UJtB55MaoD0) di Jessie J.

Si avvicinò rallentando il passo e riprendendo fiato, e vide che accanto a Stiles c’erano tre ragazzine forse appena liceali che stavano ballando sorridendo. Stiles cantava e suonava divertito _con_ loro, sembrava che si stessero caricando ed esaltando a vicenda, in una scena che forse sarebbe stata meglio dentro una cameretta – e con una spazzola usata a mo’ di microfono – ma allo stesso tempo era bello vederli tutti così sicuri di volersi divertire senza preoccuparsi delle opinioni dei passanti.

Finita la canzone, le ragazze salutarono Stiles sorridendo, lasciando dentro la custodia vuota della chitarra un paio di banconote che forse altrimenti avrebbero usato per un frullato fresco, e Stiles le ringraziò con un largo sorriso e agitando una mano.

Quando Stiles si voltò proprio in sua direzione, Derek lo salutò accennando un ghigno sarcastico e inarcando un sopracciglio; in risposta il ragazzo l’osservò per un lungo attimo, sorpreso, e Derek _capì_ : era tutto _sudato_ e in canotta, non ci volle esattamente un genio per intuire perché mai poi Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso per metà beota e per metà malizioso.

Continuando a porsi in quel modo bizzarro e fissando solo Derek, Stiles imbracciò meglio la chitarra e alzò un piede per posarlo sul fido sgabello di legno. _Lo mancò_ , e per poco non cadde.

Derek si morse un labbro e scosse la testa guardando in basso, non sapendo se ridere di lui o se essere _in imbarazzo_ per lui, e Stiles – col viso arrossato a chiazze – si schiarì un paio di volte la voce.

Derek si aspettava che Stiles avrebbe intonato qualche canzone piena di versi con degli inviti più o meno espliciti ad andare a pomiciare – giusto per provocarlo un po’ – invece restò stupito quando riconobbe l’inizio di [_I don’t want to be_](https://youtu.be/8gFCW3PHBws) di Gavin DeGraw.

Si appoggiò di spalle a un lampione, decidendo di restare ad ascoltarlo.

Stiles sembrò apprezzare: di tanto in tanto, mentre cantava, gli rivolse degli sguardi e dei sorrisi complici, in cui però non ci fu nulla malizioso. Ci fu solo mera complicità nel modo in cui porse verso Derek, come a dire "so cosa sto cantando, è un concetto che afferro, ed è una cosa che capisci anche tu, vero? Ridiamoci sopra".

Derek ricordò un momento della sua tarda adolescenza, un caldo pomeriggio in cui era seduto sul pavimento della stanza di Laura: tutti e due, rivolti l’uno verso l’altra, suonavano la chitarra e cantavano [_Ode to my family_](https://youtu.be/Zz-DJr1Qs54) dei Cranberries, guardandosi in faccia e scambiandosi di tanto in tanto sorrisi complici velati di una strana e leggera malinconia, come a dirsi che capivano fin troppo bene certe strofe della canzone.

Quella che stava provando forse non era esattamente una sensazione, o un tipo di complicità, ma era comunque _qualcosa_ : Derek l’aveva anche provata in molte altre occasioni suonando e cantando con le ragazze, ma mai con un estraneo, o senza neanche avere uno strumento in mano.

Stiles riusciva a creare delle atmosfere quando si esibiva, e sapeva trascinarci dentro chiunque lo ascoltasse, e questa era una cosa che ormai Derek conosceva bene di lui, ma il fatto che potesse comunicare anche _così_? _Questa_ era una cosa nuova, e se già era qualcosa di intenso e bello senza che lui ne fosse una parte attiva, come sarebbe stato se anche lui avesse suonato e cantato con Stiles?

Magari sarebbe stato come quando, all’apice di un concerto, la voce di Laura si alzava e si armonizzava e legava al massimo con i loro strumenti, mentre lui e Cora suonavano il basso e la chitarra per spingere le corde a dare ancora un po’ di più di sé a quel momento, e Malia pestava sulla batteria scuotendo forte i capelli e… di sottofondo c’era il boato del pubblico ma allo stesso tempo era come se non ci fosse, perché Derek preferiva lasciarlo alle spalle come ricordo a favore della cieca convinzione che tutti e quattro su quel palco avessero il cuore in gola e fossero in perfetta sincronia, ed era una _pazzia_ , ma anche l’emozione più bella che in vita sua avesse mai provato.

Quando la canzone finiva e quel momento passava, lui e le ragazze si rivolgevano degli sguardi sorpresi, _pieni di complicità_ , ed urlavano esaltati.

Probabilmente, con uno come Stiles, sarebbe stato facile raggiungere un livello di intesa e uno stato di ebbrezza simile.

Al termine del pezzo, avanzò verso Stiles, che guardava in basso sorridendo mordicchiandosi un labbro, soddisfatto. Anche quel giorno aveva il viso schermato dal solito cappello: prima o poi Derek glielo avrebbe strappato via giusto per sfregio.

«E quindi» esordì Stiles, mantenendo gli occhi fissi sulla chitarra, strimpellando un paio di note, «anche con questa canzone sono riuscito a farti avvicinare a me».

«Continua così e nel 2060 sarò a un palmo dal tuo naso» gli ribatté inespressivo.

Stiles ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.

Derek lo squadrò con occhio critico. «Hai esperienza».

Lui annuì con aria seria e convinta. «Ho perso la verginità a sedici anni, quindi sì, ne ho un bel po’».

Roteò gli occhi. «Non intendevo in _quel_ senso». Stiles rise di più, lo stava prendendo in giro.

«Hai esperienza nell’esibirti davanti a un pubblico» aggiunse Derek. «Si vede che sai come porti».

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Sì, più o meno, anche se più che altro sono abituato a stare dietro le quinte».  
«Sei il turnista di qualcuno?» chiese Derek, ormai curioso.

Lui _scoppiò_ a ridere come quando gli aveva esposto la sua teoria sull’aggancio voluto – Derek aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e perplesso.

«No, amico» scosse la testa Stiles. «Non suono. Diciamo che scrivo, _scribacchio_ » pronunciò l’ultima parola storcendo un po’ la bocca in maniera infantile.

Derek assentì. «Scrivi per altri. Fin lì c’ero arrivato».

Il sorriso di Stiles si venò di malinconia. «Lo so, me lo dicono in molti che quando canto si sente che scrivo».

«Quindi la musica è il tuo mestiere» constatò Derek, cauto.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Si può dire che in effetti mi fa guadagnare da vivere, sì».

«Per questo non hai bisogno di un contratto».

«Già».

«E come mai suoni sulla strada?»

Stiles distolse lo sguardo puntandolo in un punto verso la propria destra, si schiarì la voce e si grattò dietro l’orecchio. « _Mi piace_. È un po’ come tornare alle origini, e credo che in un certo senso tu possa capirmi, no?»

Derek annuì con un vago mormorio di assenso. «Una chitarra, un pubblico senza troppe aspettative e basta» commentò, monocorde ma nostalgico. «È solo che è un peccato che non ti senta moltissima gente» ammise neutrale.

Per la prima volta, Stiles sembrò imbarazzato. «Mi lusinghi, ma…» indicò l’ambiente circostante, « _questa_ è la mia scelta».

«E la capisco, anche se mi dispiace lo stesso» scrollò le spalle, e scelse di ironizzare. «La musica e il sarcasmo sono pur sempre delle valide scelte di vita, comunque le si prenda, e bisogna essere coerenti alle proprie scelte».

Stiles rise, anche se un po’ amaro. «La musica in effetti può essere una scelta di vita, solo che… a volte la musica _ti tradisce_ ».

Derek lo fissò interrogativo.

«La musica può tradirti» rimarcò Stiles. «La musica non può e non riesce a trattenere con te le persone. La musica può _cambiare_ le persone, o può portatele via. Nel momento in cui ne avresti più bisogno, la musica può _fottutamente_ tradirti» concluse con tono vuoto e sguardo basso.

Derek preferì non addentrarsi molto su quell’argomento e non chiedere spiegazioni, perché in parte _capiva_ quello che Stiles voleva dire, e in più aveva percepito una certa sofferenza fra le righe. «Eppure, nonostante tutto, eccoti qui a cantare per la strada, _divertendoti_ ».

Lui tornò a sorridere. «Forse ho un debole per le relazioni insane».

«O magari nessuna relazione è facile» precisò Derek.

«Probabile» concesse, scrollando le spalle.

Derek inspirò a fondo per togliersi di dosso la bizzarra atmosfera un po’ pesante e appiccicosa che era scesa sulle loro spalle; sfilò dal proprio portafogli un paio di dollari – non gli aveva mai lasciato alcuna offerta, prima d’ora – indirizzandoli verso il ragazzo, non posandoli dentro la custodia.

La bocca di Stiles si distese in un piccolo ghigno obliquo, e all’istante il ragazzo ricambiò la sua offerta con un’altra: un bigliettino – strappato da un quaderno, a quanto sembrava – con scritto un numero di telefono.

Derek lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Te l’eri _preparato_ » lo accusò.

Stiles continuò a ghignare, scrollò le spalle e lo indicò dalla testa ai piedi con un cenno della mano. «Puoi biasimarmi?»

Roteò gli occhi, esasperato, e gli ficcò le banconote in una mano mezza chiusa per strappargli dalla presa il bigliettino che teneva nell’altra; gli voltò le spalle e cominciò ad allontanarsi a passi rapidi, senza salutarlo.

Stiles ebbe la sfacciataggine di intonare il ritornello di [_Call me maybe_](https://youtu.be/fWNaR-rxAic).

 

 

 

«E poi si è messo pure a cantare _Call me maybe_ , quella di Carly Tizia Lì» concluse Derek, atono e sarcastico.

A Laura andò il tè freddo di traverso, tossì forte e poi, nonostante fosse sfiatata, rise fino alle lacrime, portandosi una mano su un fianco dolorante.

Braeden, dall’altra parte del tavolo della cucina, non era messa meglio.

«Cosa c’è da ridere così tanto?» borbottò Derek, seccato.

Laura gli rispose con voce rauca quanto flebile, gesticolando. «È solo che tu… il modo in cui l’hai detto… _Call me maybe_ … e la _tua faccia_!» Riprese a ridere.

Derek alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Una volta che provo a seguire un tuo consiglio…»

Braeden lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi, intrigata, e versandosi dell’altro tè da bere. «Quindi… quel tipo ha una certa presa su di te? In senso _artistico_ , intendo» sottolineò seria.

Lui trasse un sorso dal proprio bicchiere e scrollò le spalle. «Ha una grande presenza, è un ottimo interprete e ha un vibrato accattivante».

Laura si asciugò le lacrime, si stava riprendendo. «Cora e Malia dicono anche che ha un timbro particolare, sa distinguersi».

«Uhm» ponderò Braeden, pensosa. «Ti piacerebbe provare in studio qualcosa con lui?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Credo che abbia già un contratto solido con un’etichetta, potrebbero sorgere dei conflitti di interesse, e comunque _quando_ ho detto che avrei voglia di collaborare con lui?»

Gli replicò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettica. «Fin dall’inizio?»

Sospirò seccato senza degnarla di una risposta.

«A ogni modo» aggiunse Braeden, con espressione determinata, «tu sei il mio lavoro: vuoi un progetto tutto tuo? Ti aiuterò a dare vita a un progetto tutto tuo. Hai un mezzo interesse per un cantautore trovato per strada? Andrò a scoprire chi è di preciso e come farlo lavorare con te senza scatenare guerre indicibili fra case discografiche».

«Non ho mai detto di volere…»

Laura e Braeden lo interruppero voltandosi verso di lui quasi all’unisono, mostrandogli con una faccia impassibile quanto non fossero impressionate dalla sua presunta presa di posizione.

Esalò esasperato mettendo le mani avanti. «Ci rinuncio. Fate un po’ come vi pare».

 

 

 

Erano le prime ore di un pomeriggio così tanto assolato da dare sui nervi. Cora e Malia erano andate a surfare, mentre Laura era in studio a perfezionare un proprio pezzo.

Derek nelle ultime notti aveva dormito poco, vittima di un’insonnia che lo aveva colpito a periodi alterni da quando aveva capito di volere affiancare un nuovo lavoro accanto a quello con la band.

Sapeva che genere di musica voleva fare, aveva un’idea più o meno chiara del tipo di testi che voleva cantare, solo che era desolante non potere condividere la musica insieme a qualcuno dopo _anni_ in cui era abituato a farlo.

Si era innamorato della musica insieme alle ragazze, e adesso voleva le redini di qualcosa che fosse tutto suo, ma allo stesso tempo desiderava non essere solo.

Era una situazione abbastanza complicata, e ogni volta che provava a iniziare a scrivere un pezzo nuovo per sé inquadrava bene di cosa voleva parlare, ma non trovava le parole, perché sentiva la mancanza di un certo sottofondo – Laura che rendeva i ritornelli più incisivi con pochi tocchi, Cora che annuiva a sguardo basso pizzicando delle corde della chitarra acustica imbracciata, e Malia che la seguiva a ruota battendo le bacchette da batteria sulla prima superficie piana che le capitava davanti.

Non poteva però avere le ragazze con sé, perché voleva creare qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non avesse già con loro, ma questo non voleva dire che non sentisse la loro assenza. _Forte_.

Si era svegliato tardissimo, e dopo una doccia aveva deciso di rinfrescarsi un po’ le idee andando al parco a bere un frullato fresco presso uno dei venditori ambulanti.

A Santa Monica si sentiva il mare ovunque, e per qualcuno come lui cresciuto accanto a una foresta, nel nord della California, era un dettaglio particolare.

Per le strade l’odore di salsedine si univa a quello di frittura dei banchetti di hot dog e patatine, e lo stridere dei gabbiani si mescolava ai rumori del traffico; qua è là si udiva il rullo di uno skateboard o quello di una catena di una bicicletta, e si vedevano passanti con una tavola da surf sottobraccio.

Ogni strada a suo modo portava al mare; la mattina, se la sveglia non riusciva a fargli aprire gli occhi, ci pensavano i gabbiani a farlo. E non c’erano alberi ornamentali sempreverdi, solo palme.

Derek camminò distrattamente per il parco, con in mano il bicchiere acquistato già mezzo svuotato, riflettendo su come forse non riusciva a scrivere nulla perché era troppo lontano dal suo ambiente d’origine, anche se non si sentiva propriamente fuori posto.

O magari Laura e Braeden avevano ragione: se si fosse rilassato un po’, permettendo a qualcuno di collaborare con lui, si sarebbe sentito ispirato con molta più facilità.

Giunse al lato di parco più isolato e meno frequentato, e si avvicinò a un bidone della spazzatura per buttare il bicchiere ormai vuoto, quando di sottecchi il profilo di una persona conosciuta catturò la sua attenzione.

Vide Stiles, con la chitarra in spalla e il cappello abituale, che sorridendo si stava avvicinando a un senzatetto sistemato alla meglio ai piedi di un albero, quasi nascosto.

Stiles aveva le braccia e le mani occupate, perché non solo aveva con sé il proprio sgabello, ma stringeva in un pugno la cima accartocciata di un sacchetto di carta scuro, e aveva pure un grosso rettangolo di cartone spesso adatto al trasporto di più bicchieri, su cui però ce n’era solo uno. Si accovacciò di fronte al vagabondo – Derek lo sentì salutarlo chiamandolo per nome – e aprì il sacchetto per lui; gli offrì un tovagliolo e lo invitò a infilare pure la mano dentro al sacco, dicendo che tanto c’era l’ultimo pezzo.

Il sopracitato "ultimo pezzo" si rivelò essere una _brioche_ , poi Stiles consegnò al tipo anche l’ultimo bicchiere rimasto, si congedò e andò via, recandosi a sguardo basso verso la pattumiera. Restò un attimo stupito quando vide Derek in piedi lì davanti, ma poi abbozzò un sorriso e accennò un saluto con la testa.

Derek, quasi in automatico, lo aiutò a destreggiarsi meglio per gettare il sacchetto – e da quanto era grande e unto, era facile presumere che avesse contenuto _molte_ brioche – e il porta bicchieri di cartone.

Era un giorno dispari.

«Quindi» esordì Derek, monocorde, «devo supporre che con le offerte ricevute compri del cibo per i senzatetto?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle, sorridendo ancora ma a sguardo basso. «Mi piace suonare per strada, ma non ho bisogno di soldi. E anche se dessi a _loro_ degli spiccioli, non è che poi vestiti così potrebbero entrare da qualche parte per comprarsi da mangiare…»

Derek provò a dirsi che in fondo Stiles restava sempre un piccolo bastardello sfacciato, ci provò davvero. «È un bel gesto» commentò vago, annuendo.

Lui lo ringraziò ciondolando la testa, poi tirò su col naso. «Non mi hai chiamato» affermò, con un ghigno furbo e uno sguardo pungente.

Gli replicò inespressivo. «Mi hai cantato _Call me maybe_ ».

«Non vedo come questo possa essere una scusante».

«Devo iniziare a spiegarti i motivi per cui invece lo è in ordine alfabetico o cronologico?»

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa, s’infilò le mani in tasca e si avviò verso viottolo principale del parco. Derek lo seguì senza neanche rendersene conto.

«Se invece adesso te lo chiedessi cantando [_Call me_](https://youtu.be/iDJ0jFFkvjc) dei Blondie» proseguì Stiles, «lo faresti?»

«Sei proprio deciso a sfoggiare tutto il repertorio esistente di canzoni che hanno "call me" nel titolo?»

«Probabile» rispose con un ghigno strafottente.

«Cosa ti fa credere che la tua insistenza ti renda irresistibile?» incalzò Derek, con tono annoiato.

«Fra noi due non sono io quello insistente: sei tu quello che per settimane mi ha fissato con insistenza stando dall’altra parte della strada con le braccia incrociate sul petto» sottolineò Stiles, divertito.

«E fra noi due tu sei il pazzo che ha creduto che stessi _flirtando_ ».

«Amico, devi proprio rivedere le tue mosse intimidatorie».

Derek rivolse gli occhi al cielo. «Ti chiamerò. Prima di imbarcarmi per lasciare la città».

Lui gli sorrise come se gli avesse appena dato una notizia meravigliosa. «Uhhh, allora tieni a me, non andresti mai via senza salutarmi!»

Sospirò esasperato e si sedete su una panchina di legno, poggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia; Stiles si tolse la chitarra di dosso e si stravaccò al suo fianco, ridacchiando.

Derek provò a cambiare discorso. «Cosa scrivi? Ci sono probabilità che io abbia sentito della tua roba alla radio?» indagò neutrale.

Lui rise inclinando la testa all’indietro. «La mia roba alla radio, dice…»

Si accigliò. «Scrivi per dei pezzi grossi?» intuì.

«Una specie» assentì, tirando su col naso, e divenne serio. «Negli ultimi due anni ho anche aiutato degli emergenti a farsi spazio nel mondo della musica, a farsi notare».

«Anche questo è un bel gesto» commentò Derek, cercando di elencare mentalmente dei nomi giovani e nuovi spuntati nelle classifiche di vendita e trasmissione in radio in tempi recenti, per risalire a lui.

«Beh, mi hanno pagato per farlo» biascicò Stiles in risposta, inespressivo.

A quella battuta, per un lungo attimo restarono in silenzio, poi scoppiarono a ridere isterici quasi all’unisono.

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte, continuando a ridere. «Scusa, lo so che scrivere è il tuo lavoro, è che…»

«No, no, capisco quello che vuoi dire» obiettò Stiles, riprendendo fiato, «in molti storcono il naso all’idea di affidare i propri testi a dei debuttanti principianti, _anche_ se vengono pagati fior di quattrini per farlo».

Gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica. «Ti hanno pagato tanto?»

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Erano dei ragazzi arrivati all’ultima puntata di un talent».

Le sopracciglia di Derek scattarono all’attaccatura dei capelli: esistevano una miriade di derivati di _X Factor_ , per non parlare di quante versioni straniere ma anglofone esistevano di _X Factor_ stesso, e non ce n’era nessuna che non avesse un discreto seguito e dei legami con le Major.

«Quindi lavori davvero per dei pezzi grossi» asserì sicuro.

Stiles gli rispose con un vago mormorio di assenso.

Adesso a Derek era un po’ più chiaro perché Stiles tendesse a nascondere un po’ la propria faccia col cappello, e considerando come si stesse tenendo alla larga dal fare nomi, Derek decise di accettare la sua scelta di distanziarsi dal proprio lavoro quando non era impegnato a svolgerlo.

«È bello non essere incredibilmente famosi» osservò Derek, piatto, provando a cambiare argomento e indicando l’ambiente intorno a loro, «altrimenti a quest’ora avremmo dovuto preoccuparci dei paparazzi nascosti fra i cespugli».

Stiles rise divertito. «In effetti sì, mi piace molto non correre il rischio di essere fotografato con te».

«Ci credo» ribatté inespressivo, «non sono per nulla fotogenico».

Lui rise di più, e quando si calmò accennò una smorfia. «Mi dispiace che la tua band abbia un grande seguito ma non una grande fama: avete un vostro stile, mi piacete».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Beh, ci accontentiamo di poco. A volte qualcuno della CW sceglie una delle nostre canzoni per uno dei suoi serial, per un promo o come colonna sonora di un episodio – in particolare durante una scena in cui non succede in genere nulla» sottolineò con un sarcasmo asciutto, «e poi, il giorno dopo la messa in onda, sul nostro canale su YouTube ci ritroviamo commenti come "Sono arrivata qui da tot telefilm, XOXO Delena Forever", che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire e perché mai dovrebbe interessarci, ma comunque, è pur sempre pubblicità e un modo per farci ascoltare da tanta gente».

Stiles stava ridendo tenendo una mano sulla fronte. «Dio, ogni secondo diventi sempre più perfetto».

Sorridendo, si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa che durò un paio di secondi; poi Stiles si schiarì la voce, si alzò e si rimise in spalla la chitarra.

«Alloraaaa» cantilenò, guardando Derek, ancora seduto, «mi chiami, stavolta?» sorrise malizioso.

Gli rispose inespressivo. «Scordatelo».

Lui ghignò come se gli avesse detto di sì, e lo salutò incamminandosi e agitando la mano; lo ricambiò con un cenno della testa e un sorriso abbozzato.

Non appena Stiles scomparve dalla sua vista, Derek prese il cellulare e chiamò Braeden.

«Ho appena parlato con Stiles» esordì, atono quanto sicuro. «Ha scritto per dei finalisti di un talent e credo proprio che sia legato a una fottuta Major».

«Cazzo» esalò lei. «Ti ha detto che talent?»

«No, ma per quanto ne esistano a bizzeffe, non credo sia difficile scovare un finalista con un inedito scritto da un certo "Stiles": non è un nome comune» obiettò.

«Non penso che si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un’informazione simile, se non avesse usato uno pseudonimo: da quello che dici, mi sembra molto riservato sul proprio lavoro» sottolineò lei.

«Hai ragione» sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto. «Ma comunque, non importa, ti ho avvisata solo perché ho capito che eri intenzionata a scovarlo, ma è una partita persa… e non è che io sia proprio deciso a collaborare con lui».

«Ma ti piacerebbe almeno provare qualcosa con lui» precisò lei, sicura.

Sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Non si suona e canta insieme solo in uno studio, Brae. Troverò il modo di togliermi questo sfizio» sospirò rassegnato.

Si era finalmente arreso ai propri desideri.


	2. Seconda Parte

Derek pose la propria chitarra acustica nella custodia, se la caricò in spalla e scese in strada per andare alla ricerca di Stiles.

Non impiegò molto prima di trovarlo in un angolo, impegnato a suonare e cantare [_Shake it off_](https://youtu.be/nfWlot6h_JM) della Swift in compagnia delle stesse ragazzine dell’altro giorno, che ballavano senza preoccuparsi della gente che le fissava.

L’esibizione terminò con un allegro coro di ringraziamenti e di "Ci vediamo dopodomani!", e finalmente lo sguardo di Stiles cadde su Derek. Il ragazzo notò la custodia alla sua spalla; corrugò la fronte, interrogativo.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, ironico e con una sottile aria di sfida.

Quando Stiles l’osservò allacciarsi lo strumento addosso, ridacchiò scuotendo la testa, ma sentendolo suonare le note iniziali di [_What’s up_](https://youtu.be/6NXnxTNIWkc) dei 4 Non Blondes, scrollò il capo per tutt’altro motivo, stupito e preoccupato.

«No, amico» mormorò sottovoce a Derek, che si stava posizionando al suo fianco, «questo è un pezzo che può cantare solo una donna».

Gli rivolse un sorrisetto da bastardo, insistendo a continuare a suonare. «Sei abbastanza sfacciato da poterlo fare. Ti darò una mano al ritornello, se vuoi».

Ormai qualche passante aveva teso l’orecchio capendo quale canzone fosse, e qualcuno si era fermato ad ascoltarli: Stiles non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

«Mi hai messo all’angolo» sibilò a Derek, sussurrando, « _stronzo_ ». Non sembrava però davvero irritato.

Derek continuò a ghignare e suonare, e da lì a poco Stiles cominciò ad accompagnarlo, sospirando rassegnato.

Già dalla prima strofa, su quel "Twenty-five years and my life is still, trying to get up that great big hill of hope, for a destination", Derek capì che ormai era andata: loro due non avevano mai suonato insieme, stavano improvvisando a orecchio come duettare, eppure si accompagnavano appoggiandosi sicuri l’uno all’altro, e non si guardavano nemmeno in faccia, erano solo fissi sulla musica.

C’erano solo quegli accordi, il modo in cui li suonavano e la voce bassa e roca di Stiles che cantava: loro due intrecciavano tutto in modo quieto e naturale ed era _perfetto_. Stiles capiva il pezzo, Derek pure, e l’uno era certo che l’altro lo stesso capendo in modo uguale al proprio, ed era una cosa che dava i brividi, spingeva a rivolgersi di sottecchi dei sorrisi complici.

E quando Derek lo fece, quando voltò appena la testa verso Stiles e si scambiarono _quello_ sguardo complice, quando vide i suoi occhi lucenti e il suo ghigno furbo e sfacciato, su "I scream from the top of my lungs what's going on?" capì che non era solo andata, era pure finita: non avrebbe mai trovato qualcun altro con cui suonare e cantare così.

A fine pezzo, mentre gli spettatori applaudivano e lasciavano delle banconote nella custodia di Stiles, loro due si guardarono increduli ma _esaltati_.

«È stato…» biascicò Stiles, con voce roca e un po’ incrinata, « _fantastico_ » esalò, con uno sguardo brillante e un sorriso enorme e luminoso.

«Già…» commentò Derek, vago e mordendosi poi un labbro.

«Quindi… siccome per oggi io avrei finito» e indietreggiò andando a urtare lo sgabello di legno; per poco non cadde, Derek lo trattenne afferrandolo per un braccio, sorridendo esasperato.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e proseguì. «Dicevo, visto che per oggi ho finito, che ne dici se ricambio la tua improvvisata offrendoti qualcosa da bere?»

Lui si tolse la chitarra di dosso ostentando nonchalance. «Non voglio che mi offri qualcosa, e in caso te lo stessi chiedendo, no, non ti chiamerò». Lo vide restare basito. «Pensavo piuttosto di invitarti da me».

Stiles inspirò a fondo dal naso inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. « _Questa_ è musica per le mie orecchie».

Derek si finse per nulla colpito. «Ci avrei scommesso su questa battuta».

Lui non si lasciò scalfire, ghignò felice e si chinò sulla custodia aperta per raggruppare le offerte del giorno. «Lasciami sistemare tutto e poi… fammi pure strada».

Camminarono lungo il marciapiede con le chitarre in spalla – Stiles aveva pure lo sgabello sottobraccio – e Derek lo trovò piacevole e _familiare_ : erano _anni_ che dopo un’esibizione, ancora mezzo ubriaco di musica ed energia, non passeggiava per la strada per tornare a casa, soddisfatto di quello che aveva fatto.

«Allora» esordì Stiles, «il tuo grande piano segreto per conquistarmi era questo? Farmi cantare e suonare con te? Lo dicevo io che quando mi fissavi intensamente da lontano in realtà stavi pensando al modo migliore per saltarmi addosso» ghignò soddisfatto e ironico.

Derek rise. «Non si è trattato di alcun genere di piano, ho voluto soltanto togliermi lo sfizio di esibirmi con te: sei bravo, te l’ho detto» e lo vide abbassare lo sguardo sorridendo timido, «l’idea di suonare con te m’intrigava».

«Ogni tanto ho accarezzato anch’io l’idea di esibirmi con te» mormorò Stiles, di rimando.

Accennarono entrambi dei sorrisi sbuffati, sfiorando l’uno la spalla dell’altro con la propria mentre proseguivano avanti.

Non incontrarono le ragazze sulle scale o sul pianerottolo, e Derek si ritenne fortunato. Infilò le chiavi nella serratura, e non appena entrati sistemarono in modo disordinato le chitarre e lo sgabello contro la parete dell’ingresso.

Poi Derek, con un gesto languido, tolse il cappello a Stiles, affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli – fissandolo negli occhi mentre lui si voltava appena di lato per baciargli il polso – e pochi secondi dopo si ritrovarono a baciarsi sulla bocca, contro il muro.

Da lì a poco, i ricordi di Derek su come fossero finiti in quella posizione, divennero un po’ confusi: tutto quello che sapeva era che ora era premuto fra la parete e Stiles, e si stavano baciando intensamente e lascivi – poteva sentire la loro pelle già _scottare_ sotto le maglie.

Si accorse che già da un po’ aveva dimenticato le proprie teorie su come Stiles in realtà volesse provarci con lui per poi raccontare di loro alla stampa per soldi.

Stiles si separò dalla sua bocca solo per passare a baciargli e leccargli il collo. Derek sospirò forte e insinuò le dita sotto il colletto della maglia del ragazzo, allargandoglielo e cercando di tracciare con i polpastrelli il profilo sporgente della clavicola; poi si abbassò per baciarglielo e mordicchiarglielo, sentendo Stiles artigliare una mano sulla sua testa.

Allargò le gambe per invitare Stiles a intrufolare lì in mezzo un suo ginocchio, ed entrambi col fiato corto mossero il bacino per incastrarsi meglio e strusciarsi l’uno addosso all’altro. Stiles emise un gemito roco contro il suo orecchio e Derek infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia per stringergli i fianchi nudi.

«Ammetto che» biascicò Stiles, con la testa semi nascosta nell’incavo del collo di Derek, «finora nessuno mi aveva invitato a scopare ancora carichi di adrenalina dopo un’esibizione. Sto apprezzando molto l’idea».

Derek sbuffò una mezza risata, lo afferrò per il mento con una mano, costringendolo a inclinare la testa all’indietro, e gli succhiò e leccò il pomo d’Adamo. «Ho pensato che tu avessi proprio la faccia di uno che ama scopare nel backstage, dopo un concerto».

Lui accennò un ghigno. «Non hai poi tutti i torti…» e gemette forte quando sentì le mani di Derek stringersi sul suo sedere.

Derek trasse un respiro lungo e tremante, per calmarsi un po’, spinse piano Stiles all’indietro per farsi spazio e poi strinse una mano attorno al suo polso per portarlo con sé in camera da letto.

Appena entrati nella stanza, si sfilarono le maglie abbandonandole sopra una sedia, e Derek aprì il cassetto del comodino per prendere il lubrificante e un preservativo.

«Sei pulito?» gli chiese Stiles, con tono formale ma caldo.

Derek annuì. «Le mie ultime analisi sono del mese scorso».

Stiles assentì di rimando. «Bene. Lo sono anch’io» lo informò, prendendogli il viso fra le mani per riprendere subito a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Fu a quello scambio di battute, mentre le loro ginocchia premevano contro il materasso, che Derek si rese conto che in effetti erano due sconosciuti, e che non lasciava entrare così nella propria vita qualcuno da un bel po’. Chissà perché il suo cervello aveva la convinzione di conoscere Stiles da anni.

Lasciò che Stiles lo facesse stendere all’indietro sulla schiena, e poi l’osservò sistemarsi fra le sue gambe e chinarsi a leccare e succhiare i suoi addominali mentre gli slacciava i jeans. Si stavano muovendo in modo lento e _sporco_ ; dalle loro bocche sfuggivano interrottamente dei gemiti, e i loro muscoli ogni tanto avevano dei piccoli spasmi per la tensione.

Derek ne stava adorando ogni secondo.

Sollevò i fianchi per aiutare Stiles a togliergli i jeans e l’intimo, poi si protrasse in avanti per baciarlo sul collo per finire di spogliarlo a propria volta.

Dal collo di Stiles pendeva una piastrina identificativa militare: si appuntò mentalmente di guardarla meglio più tardi.

Una volta denudato Stiles, Derek gli strinse le mani sui fianchi e sui glutei, per invitarlo implicitamente a gattonare fino alla propria testa. Stiles lo accontentò esalando una mezza imprecazione.

Stiles posò le mani sul bordo della testiera del letto; Derek si sollevò sui gomiti e si piazzò meglio fra le sue gambe divaricate, poi allacciò piano una mano intorno all’erezione di Stiles e la guidò verso la propria bocca. Non ci volle molto prima che i gemiti e i sospiri di Stiles gli facessero venire voglia di invitarlo a scopare pure la sua bocca come meglio desiderasse.

Stiles ripeté più volte sfiatato che la bocca di Derek era meravigliosa, e lui ogni singola volta emise un mormorio di assenso che lo fece gemere di più.

Percepì sotto il palmo delle proprie mani i muscoli delle cosce di Stiles tremare, e poi sentì il ragazzo allontanarsi da lui a fatica, protraendosi poi a prendere dal comodino il lubrificante e il preservativo.

Stiles rimase a cavalcioni sopra di lui, e agirono in silenzio scambiandosi sguardi complici e baci languidi sulle spalle: Stiles si versò del lubrificante sulle dita, Derek scartò il preservativo; Stiles si sollevò di più e portò la mano dietro di sé per iniziare a prepararsi con le dita da solo, Derek si mise il preservativo; Stiles lo lasciò guardare mentre gemeva, Derek lo afferrò per il mento per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Quando Stiles si ritenne pronto, strinse le mani sulle spalle di Derek per fare leva e sollevarsi, e lui lo aiutò a posizionarsi meglio mettendo le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Derek gli entrò dentro, e Stiles sorridendo strofinò il naso contro la sua tempia.

«Ho come l’impressione che sarà davvero magnifico» mormorò roco; Derek assentì e gli morse piano il collo.

Non appena iniziarono a muoversi, però, non fu magnifico, fu proprio oltre ogni aspettativa: c’era il lieve dolore delle unghie di Stiles sulle sue spalle – anche se lui doveva stare conficcando le proprie sui suoi fianchi – e la stanchezza fisica di mantenere il ritmo forte e quasi _animalesco_ delle spinte, ma c’era anche un piacere intenso, bruciante nel più piacevole dei modi e che sapeva di libertà.

Derek capì in quell’attimo qual era il bello di fare sesso fregandosene di tutto, fino a non capire più niente.

Quando comprese che Stiles era vicino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, lo aiutò masturbandolo, beandosi del modo in cui inclinò la testa all’indietro mentre veniva. Poi ribaltò le loro posizioni, spingendolo a stare con la schiena contro il materasso, e continuò a penetrarlo assecondando solo i propri istinti; Stiles gli accarezzò il collo e le spalle incitandolo a venire, e lui lo accontentò.

A stento, Derek non crollò di peso addosso a Stiles, che piuttosto con braccia molli lo costrinse a posizionarsi su un fianco, di fronte a lui, per poi _abbarbicarsi_ attorno al suo corpo.

«Pulire dopo, ora aggrovigliamento» biascicò Stiles, con tono confuso.

Derek, ancora col fiato corto, lo fissò perplesso. «Ti stai aggrappando a me come un polipo».

Lui, a occhi chiusi, strofinò la guancia contro la sua spalla sudata. «Non mi piace staccarmi subito da qualcuno dopo l’orgasmo».

Derek sospirò rassegnato ma sorridendo, e lo lasciò fare accarezzandogli la schiena e i fianchi.

Trascorsero dei lunghi minuti in un silenzio confortevole, scambiandosi carezze languide e baci lievi sulle tempie e sul profilo della mandibola. Il contrasto fra quella tenerezza e ciò che avevano fatto prima era piacevole.

Le dita di Derek scivolarono lungo il petto di Stiles e infine si strinsero sulla piastrina identificativa.

«È di mio padre» disse Stiles, abbassando lo sguardo verso la mano di Derek, che teneva il ciondolo. «È stato nell’Esercito, ora è lo Sceriffo della città in cui sono nato e cresciuto».

Derek con il pollice sfiorò i dettagli in rilievo che voleva memorizzare – il cognome _Stilinski_ e la fede _ebraica_. Poi Stiles continuò a parlare.

«Da quando per lavoro sto spesso lontano da lui, mi piace portarla sempre con me. Sai, per non scordare mai le mie origini, da dove arrivo e come sono nato».

Derek annuì. Nel mondo della musica, il loro, ce n’erano di persone che avevano dimenticato quei particolari, capiva cosa voleva dire Stiles.

«Il tatuaggio che ho al centro della schiena» mormorò Derek, «la triscele, è una cosa legata alla mia famiglia, il _simbolo_ della mia famiglia» specificò. «Quando abbiamo firmato il nostro primo contratto con un’etichetta, insistevano affinché anche le ragazze si facessero lo stesso tatuaggio, anche se in altre parti del corpo: dicevano che avrebbe rafforzato la nostra immagine, che sarebbe stato un tocco in più. Laura, Cora e Malia li hanno mandati a farsi fottere».

Stiles rise divertito. «Hanno fatto bene!»

Rise con lui. «Personalmente, mi sono tatuato più o meno per gli stessi motivi di _questo_ » strattonò appena la piastrina identificativa. «Quindi… _capisco_ ».

Stiles gli schioccò un bacio umido e lento sulle labbra; si guardarono a lungo negli occhi e infine ripresero a baciarci sulla bocca – piano, in modo caldo e sensuale. Derek si sentì scosso da dei brividi.

«Hai altri impegni per stasera?» gli chiese Stiles.

«No» gli baciò l’angolo della bocca. «Puoi restare qui e possiamo ordinare da mangiare. Puoi restare qui _fino a domani_ » si corresse con voce roca, baciandogli il mento.

Stiles gli accarezzò le spalle. «Bene» biascicò atono. «Mi piace questo piano. Approvo». Posò una mano sul viso di Derek e tornò a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Probabilmente Stiles sarebbe rimasto anche per la colazione.

 

 

 

In effetti, la mattina dopo Stiles lo svegliò con dei baci sulla nuca e portando con sé l’odore del caffè appena fatto.

«So che data la situazione dovrei dirti cose carine tipo "Buongiorno" e altre amenità simili» mormorò Stiles al suo orecchio, «ma mi sento in dovere di informarti in maniera preventiva che ho rovesciato un chilo di zucchero sul pavimento della cucina».

Derek grugnì contro il cuscino: glielo aveva pure detto sorridendo, il bastardo. «Sei un ospite orribile».

«Lo so» annuì saggiamente, «ma sono anche una _scopata_ incredibile».

Esalò esasperato. «E questa è stata una battuta terribile». Stiles ghignò e fece per aprire bocca, ma lui lo fermò alzando una mano. «Osa dire solo un’altra parola che finisca in _ile_ e ti caccerò da qui a calci».

Stiles mimò di chiudersi una zip sulla bocca, Derek si ritenne soddisfatto e si afflosciò sul cuscino.

A parte quel risveglio tragicomico, passare la notte con Stiles era stato meraviglioso, molto meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

Stiles diventava goffo quando non cantava o suonava, o quando non era ben focalizzato su qualcosa, e ciò era un dettaglio che non smetteva mai di sorprendere Derek. Stiles ne era imbarazzato, a lui però piaceva.

E questa era solo una delle particolarità di Stiles che in quelle ultime ore era riuscito a catalogare per bene, e finora non c’era stato qualcosa di lui che lo infastidisse sul serio.

Stiles andò via dal suo appartamento dopo una lunga serie di baci languidi – Derek lo afferrò per il colletto per baciargli il sorriso, e lui indietreggiò verso l’uscio ridendo – e quando Derek chiuse la porta, sospirò e… si sentì felice.

Era la prima volta che gli capitava di vedere qualcuno andare via senza sentirsi vuoto.

Aveva il numero di Stiles programmato nel cellulare, ma non lo chiamò.

Aspettò con quieta pazienza il giorno dispari successivo, cullandosi nel famoso concetto "l’attesa del piacere è essa stessa un piacere"; poi, giunto il momento, comprò una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca e ancora una volta andò a cercare Stiles giù in strada.

Lo trovò mentre cantava [_The one thing_](https://youtu.be/m59ZvGZb42Q) di Shakira; aveva un sorriso nostalgico sul volto, ma quando i suoi occhi caddero su Derek, il suo intero volto s’illuminò di gioia – Derek stentò a deglutire.

A canzone finita lo osservò ringraziare i passanti che gli lasciarono qualche spicciolo, e infine si avvicinò a offrirgli l’acqua. Lui l’accettò di buon grado, stappando subito la bottiglietta e bevendone grandi sorsi.

C’era qualcosa di incredibile nel fatto che non si fossero scambiati ancora una parola, parlandosi soltanto a gesti.

Stiles si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano. «Sei riuscito a togliere tutto lo zucchero da terra?» chiese con un sorriso timido.

Assentì. «Anche se non sono qui per parlare del mio pavimento».

«No?»

«No» confermò scuotendo la testa e abbozzando un sorriso. «C’è qualche alimento a cui sei allergico? Perché vorrei tanto invitarti a cena da me».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso così enorme e lucente da far impallidire il sole.

Derek lo capì in quell’istante: si stava innamorando in fretta e stava permettendo a Stiles di entrare nella sua vita con fin troppa facilità.

E non poteva fregargliene di meno.

 

 

 

Il lavoro di Laura stava procedendo molto bene, e Derek era fiero di lei.

Cora e Malia erano a buon punto con le idee e i concetti da sviluppare per il prossimo album della band: Laura e Derek avevano dato loro la propria approvazione, lasciando di comune accordo a entrambe un ampissimo spazio per creare in libertà.

Derek aveva parlato solo con le ragazze e con Braeden delle sue ipotesi di imbarcarsi in un progetto da solista, perché aveva ancora zero materiale e zero proposte da sottoporre all’etichetta discografica. E in quelle ultime settimane stava avendo anche zero preoccupazioni a riguardo.

Lui e Stiles erano entrati in una routine semplice e tranquilla che di colpo stava ridando un senso a parecchie cose.

Stiles andava da Derek, non appena finiva di distribuire il cibo comprato grazie alle sue esibizioni in strada, e cucinavano insieme, oppure ordinavano qualcosa da mangiare; dopo guardavano un film, o suonavano, o facevano sesso. Lo facevano emettendo versi pornografici inconsapevoli e producendo suoni osceni, e non era solo piacevole era anche _divertente_. Anche se a volte suonare e cantare con Stiles era pure come fare sesso.

Il post orgasmo non erano mai le sigarette – anche perché nessuno dei due fumava – ma le loro chitarre. Mezzi nudi e con le lenzuola aggrovigliate alle gambe, imbracciavano gli strumenti e suonavano ridendo.

Derek amava baciare l’angolo della bocca di Stiles, quando lui era impegnato ad accordare per bene la chitarra – e poi Stiles sorrideva contro le sue labbra.

Stiles lo stava davvero aiutando a ridare un senso a parecchio cose: alle pentole e i coperchi da usare come batteria con dei mestoli mentre si attendeva che il cibo fosse cotto, agli arrangiamenti acustici fatti alle due di notte sorseggiando birra fredda, alla chitarra sempre in spalla e ai fogli con degli accordi appuntati sparsi sul pavimento insieme ai loro vestiti dismessi.

Si stava innamorando di nuovo della musica, e si stava innamorando di Stiles.

Aveva chiesto a Braeden di lasciar perdere le ricerche su Stiles, ma da come lo aveva guardato lei, aveva intuito che non gli avrebbe dato retta.

Non le aveva riferito il cognome di Stiles, però, e gli era difficile spiegarne il perché.

C’era qualcosa di familiare nel cognome di Stiles, e ogni tanto alla radio Derek sentiva delle canzoni che in qualche modo gli ricordavano di lui e del suo modo di essere, ma non voleva indagarci oltre.

Stiles non gli stava nascondendo la propria professione, e non si era fatto problemi a rivelare il proprio cognome, quindi Derek non credeva che gli stesse celando chissà che segreto. E comunque all’apparenza c’era qualcosa nel suo passato che gli faceva ancora male, quindi Derek preferiva concedergli degli spazi e non porgli domande che potessero accidentalmente ferirlo.

E poi… era così assurdo voler credere che questa volta la sua fiducia non sarebbe stata tradita?

Stiles era brillante, sempre in movimento, si ossessionava con facilità sui dettagli più inutili o gli argomenti più strani, ma più di ogni altra cosa stava riempiendo uno spazio dentro Derek che prima di allora era rimasto vuoto.

E non si trattava di ciò che stava iniziando a provare per lui, ma bensì del modo personale di Derek di vivere la musica e di _darla_ agli altri.

Non aveva mai avuto un proprio stile o una propria voglia di fare di musica – aveva fondato la band per le ragazze, non per se stesso – e forse era stato proprio questo a farlo sentire vuoto di tanto in tanto, in quegli anni. Adesso grazie a Stiles questo spazio si stava riempiendo, senza fare male e senza fare rumore, e Derek… voleva solo credere che Stiles non lo avrebbe mai tradito.

 

 

 

Derek stava ringraziando il fatto che la sua vicina di appartamento fosse Laura, e che in quel momento fosse impegnata da tutt’altra parte – era a cercarsi un chitarrista jazz o a _scoparsi_ un chitarrista jazz, e nessuna delle due ipotesi escludeva l’altra – perché mentre lui e Stiles stavano pulendo i piedi, all’improvviso si erano messi a canticchiare [_I’m gonna be (500 miles)_](https://youtu.be/XZ4Ib-7fJqY) dei Proclaimers, e a un tratto Stiles aveva iniziato pure a usare gli sportelli della credenza a mo’ di batteria, e quel pezzo aveva un certo ritmo… Tanto Derek lo sapeva che di quel passo presto lo avrebbero cacciato dal palazzo.

Sul _da d-da da, da d-da da_ del ritornello Stiles ci stava mettendo anche fin troppo sentimento: cantava gridando e ghignando, fissando Derek negli occhi come a sfidarlo a fare il controcanto più forte di lui. Era ridicolo. Derek si sentì in dovere di fermarlo afferrandolo per il mento e baciandolo.

Vennero interrotti dal cellulare di Stiles: qualcuno lo stava chiamando, e dall’ora Derek intuì che fosse suo padre – diceva molto del rapporto che stavano instaurando il fatto che Derek conoscesse piccole abitudini simili.

Stiles sgusciò via dalla presa di Derek sorridendo e prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca; lui lo lasciò allontanarsi, restando al lavello per finire di asciugare i piatti. Lo sentì appoggiarsi di peso al muro con le spalle e poi aprire la linea con un quieto e affettuoso "Ehi, papà!"

Stiles aveva detto a Derek che si trovava a Santa Monica per ultimare i lavori per un album, anche se non aveva specificato _che_ album e per _quale_ cantante. Quello che però Derek sapeva era che a Santa Monica c’era una delle sedi della _Universal_ , e che le etichette gestite o controllate da quella società erano tantissime. E Stiles doveva essere legato a una di loro.

Non era mai stato nell’appartamento di Stiles, e Derek si chiedeva se per caso fosse perché era pieno di tracce del suo lavoro, argomento di cui preferiva sempre parlare poco. Ma si domandava anche cosa sarebbe stato di loro una volta che Stiles avesse finito l’album, o che Laura avesse finito il proprio progetto.

Personalmente, avrebbe voluto continuare, mentre l’opinione di Stiles a riguardo era pressoché un mistero.

Stiles rientrò in cucina stiracchiandosi ma sorridendo.

«Tutto a posto a casa?» gli chiese Derek, vago.

«Sì» gli rispose sospirando e strofinando il naso e una guancia sulla spalla di Derek.

Lui ci rifletté sopra un attimo, prima di porgli la domanda successiva. «So già che chiedendoti questo rischio di addentrarmi in territori spiacevoli, però» si voltò verso di lui, esitando appena, «non voglio correre il rischio di fare delle gaffe in futuro: tua madre non è più con voi? Ti basta rispondere sì o no, non devi darmi dei dettagli, se non vuoi».

Stiles parlava sempre e solo di suo padre, _mai_ della madre, quindi era logico che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, ma Derek non voleva dare per scontato che si trattasse di qualcosa di molto brutto per poi scoprire che in realtà i suoi genitori erano "solo" divorziati.

Stiles assentì a sguardo basso, con sul viso un sorriso un po’ forzato e nostalgico. «Si può dire così. È morta quando avevo nove anni».

Oppure poteva essere _davvero_ qualcosa di molto brutto, ovvio.

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto portare a galla l’argomento».

Lui scosse la testa aggrottando la fronte. «No, non è un problema, e comunque era logico che prima o poi sarebbe saltato fuori».

Derek sospirò e aprì il frigo per procurare una birra fredda a entrambi. Stiles si sedette al tavolo accettando la sua offerta, lui si appoggiò di spalle al lavello.

«A dire il vero» quasi mormorò Stiles, con voce roca, «un po’ è anche merito di mamma, se io e te siamo qui adesso» sbuffò un sorriso. «È stata lei a trasmettermi l’amore per la musica. Era un’insegnante, dava lezioni private a parecchi bambini».

«Di che strumento?» chiese curioso.

«Principalmente chitarra, ma in gioventù aveva studiato in prevalenza il pianoforte, quindi ogni tanto insegnava a suonare anche quello». Trasse un respiro profondo fissando il pavimento. «È morta mentre era a casa di una sua allieva: è inciampata e ha battuto la testa contro uno spigolo, è andata via come solo io potrei fare» ironizzò, bevendo subito un grosso sorso di birra.

Derek sorrise a labbra strette. «È bello però che così tanto di lei sia rimasto con te».

Stiles sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «Beh, all’inizio non l’ho presa così bene: mamma è morta perché era andata a insegnare musica. La musica mi aveva tradito».

Di colpo molte cose che gli aveva detto tempo prima avevano molto più senso.

«Ero un bambino, stavo soffrendo ed era facile fare considerazioni e associazioni stupide» continuò Stiles, esalando. «Non ho toccato più un solo strumento per _mesi_ , papà ha dovuto faticare parecchio per convincermi a non buttare via quello che mamma mi aveva insegnato, e che anzi suonare era un buon modo per averla sempre con me».

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico e affettuoso. «Questo dice molto del modo in cui ti esibisci».

Stiles spessissimo suonava per la strada canzoni allegre o da ballare, regalando a chiunque spensieratezza e quello che gli aveva insegnato sua madre.

Lui ricambiò il suo sorriso, poi posò forte la bottiglia di birra sul tavolo e parlò gesticolando. «Andiamo, ho voglia di suonare!»

Derek scosse la testa e lo precedette in camera.

«Non mi hai mai detto, invece, come _tu_ sei finito qui» osservò Stiles, mentre si sedevano sul letto, l’uno di fronte all’altro, e imbracciavano le chitarre.

«Disney Channel» borbottò atono.

Lui rise. « _Cosa_?!»

«Cora e Malia da bambine sono rimaste vittime di un paio di programmi di Disney Channel, e hanno chiesto a mia madre e mio zio di potere prendere lezioni di chitarra e pianoforte» scrollò le spalle. «Laura, invece, da piccola si è ingozzata di [_Kidd Video_](https://youtu.be/lq64MJKwElw), [_Jem_](https://youtu.be/UrT-yuuq21s) e [_L’incantevole Creamy_](https://youtu.be/02EnTvcpBug), quindi a un certo punto le ha seguite a ruota».

Stiles sorrise intenerito. «È stata una cosa carina».

«Più o meno» esalò poco convinto. «Di conseguenza, quando ero ragazzino casa mia era sempre invasa dagli strumenti musicali: un giorno, per caso, ho preso in mano una chitarra. E non l’ho più posata».

«E meno male» aggiunse Stiles, ghignando.

«Abbiamo fondato la band quando Cora e Malia hanno iniziato il liceo. Quelle due non hanno esattamente un’indole docile: non sono riuscite a farsi accettare dal coro o dalla banda della scuola, e così per "consolarle" Laura e io abbiamo pensato di dare vita a questo progetto».

«Anche questa è stata una cosa carina» commentò Stiles, con lo stesso sorriso di prima.

«È nato come una sorta di gioco, ora è il nostro lavoro e…» sospirò, scrollando di nuovo le spalle, «è anche il motivo per cui Laura ha dato vita alla sua carriera da solista: sia io che lei ci divertiamo un mondo con le ragazze, gli Wolf and the City siamo anche noi, ma non è una cosa del tutto nostra e… a un certo punto è anche spontaneo desiderare di esprimersi in proprio».

Stiles lo fissò, sospettoso. «Stai pensando anche tu di affiancare un progetto da solista a quello della band».

Lui storse la bocca, un po’ ritroso ad ammetterlo. «Quando Laura mi ha detto della sua idea e del perché volesse farlo, ho capito subito che questa era un tipo di scelta che faceva anche a caso mio, solo che…» sospirò stanco. «Lo voglio fare, e tanto, ma ogni volta che mi siedo a un tavolo per mettermi all’opera… quello che vorrei scrivere mi sfugge. Forse ho passato così tanto tempo con gli Wolf and the City che adesso non so trovare un modo personale per dire quello che voglio». Trasse un respiro profondo, prima di continuare.

«Le ragazze sono le mie migliori amiche, ma vivo da una vita con loro, quindi non posso chiedere proprio a loro dei suggerimenti, perché rischierei di farmi influenzare e invalidare così il mio tentativo di fare qualcosa di nuovo. Come però non posso mica chiedere consiglio a mia madre» ironizzò, e risero entrambi.

«Penso che in realtà dovresti iniziare da qualcosa di molto più semplice» constatò Stiles.

«Del tipo?»

«Vuoi cantare storie, o vuoi cantare di stati d’animo? Capire questo è già un buon punto di partenza».

Derek ponderò sulla risposta da dare. «Magari un po’ e un po’? Per esempio, stati d’animo che derivano da certe storie».

Stiles emise un mormorio di assenso accordando la chitarra. «E che tipo di storie? Hai per caso già in mente un target a cui riferirti?»

Scosse la testa arricciando il naso. «Non voglio un target. È una cosa che hanno gli Wolf and the City».

«Ok. Quindi?» incalzò Stiles, neutrale.

«Voglio…» e richiuse la bocca. Sapeva quello che voleva, ma non trovava le parole adatte per dirlo.

«A volte» mormorò Stiles, vago ma con un certo brillio negli occhi, «quando suono sulla strada, guardo la gente sul marciapiede e penso che… vorrei cantare le loro storie» disse tutto di un fiato, con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato.

«Non voglio cantare la storia della liceale che ogni mattina prende lo scuolabus e sta lottando per capire cosa vuole dalla vita» aggiunse Stiles, «e non voglio cantare la storia del giovane uomo che sa che dovrebbe trovarsi un lavoro ma ha ancora voglia di essere irresponsabile, per non parlare della storia del tipo che ha alle spalle un divorzio e un mutuo ancora da pagare» sorrise ironico. «Voglio cantare di _persone_ » gesticolò, «non voglio indirizzarmi a qualcuno o a qualcosa, voglio cantare di una qualsiasi persona che si trova su un qualsiasi marciapiede e che si confonde con i suoi suoni».

Derek sorrise dispiaciuto e comprensivo. «Ma non te lo lasciano fare».

Lui inspirò a fondo e abbassò lo sguardo imbracciando meglio la chitarra. «Diciamo che non sono storie simili quelle che mi fanno guadagnare di più».

Derek si accontentò di quella risposta, annuì vago.

«Comunque» riprese Stiles, sospirando, «parlavamo di te».

Gli replicò sicuro e sorridendo. «Mi piace il concetto che hai appena esposto».

«Puoi adottarlo, se vuoi».

«L’avevo intuito».

Stiles sapeva sempre come riempire i suoi posti vuoti, _sempre_ , come del resto sapeva sempre come interpretare i suoi silenzi e le cose che non riusciva a dire.

«Ti suggerirei di iniziare buttandola in caciara» suggerì ancora Stiles, _convinto_. «Come riscaldamento, scegli un argomento scemo e cantiamoci sopra roba a random» e con la mano gli fece cenno di farsi pure avanti.

«Un argomento _quanto_ scemo?» gli chiese inespressivo quanto scettico.

«Non so, il tuo amore per la tua Camaro?» Derek roteò gli occhi, lui ghignò. «Il tuo amore per il mio culo?» ondeggiò i fianchi.

«Non scriveremo una canzone sul tuo culo».

Ma Stiles in risposta schioccò le dita, come appena colto da un’idea fantastica. «Oppure potremmo scrivere una canzone che parli di sesso!»

Derek lo fissò per nulla impressionato. «Non scriveremo una canzone che parli di sesso».

Lui annuì sporgendo il labbro. «Scriveremo una canzone che parli di sesso».

Alzò lo sguardo al soffitto sospirando esasperato.

«Amico» gesticolò Stiles, «guarda che questa mica è un’impresa facile! Quante canzoni conosci che parlano di sesso senza scadere nel grottesco? E senza doppi sensi stupidi? O che per qualche ragione non ti facciano sentire…» e assunse un’espressione schifata, come se avesse appena toccato qualcosa di viscido e disgustoso, « _strano_ ».

«E dovremmo essere noi quelli a scrivere una canzone che parli di sesso nel modo _giusto_?» ribatté scettico.

«Ovvio!» esclamò Stiles convinto, per poi abbassarsi a recuperare dal pavimento dei fogli. Li avevano abbandonati lì un paio di ore prima, sopra c’erano degli appunti per un paio di cover: Stiles li voltò per scrivere sul retro e prese la penna posata sul comodino. «Seguimi, dammi un paio di accordi sexy» l’esortò.

Derek scrollò la testa. «Tu sei pazzo».

Lui ghignò. «Ma ti piaccio! E ti piace fare sesso con me, quindi adesso scriveremo una canzone che parli di sesso».

Scrissero una canzone che parlava di sesso. In due ore e un quarto. E fu divertente e _la canzone stessa_ era divertente. Derek finì con l’adorarla.

Non accennò mai a come per tutto il tempo della stesura avessero usato entrambi la parola "noi".

 

 

 

La volta successiva scrissero una canzone in cui nel ritornello ringraziavano le loro prime cotte di non essersi mai innamorate davvero di loro.

Stiles, quasi soffocandosi con della birra, gli aveva parlato di come in tanti su Facebook cercassero il loro primo amore, solo per scoprire che era diventato… _diverso_ , una persona _differente_. Più _brutta_. Molto più brutta.

A seguito Derek gli aveva detto ironico che era grato al fatto che con la sua prima ragazza fosse finita quando erano ancora al liceo, perché lei era una violoncellista e i suoi genitori erano dei fissati con il fatto che "la vera musica è solo quella classica" e quindi adesso si sarebbero ritrovati in una situazione a dir poco imbarazzante.

E comunque Derek era grato anche a Kate per non averlo mai amato sul serio, perché se fosse stata davvero innamorata, chissà cos’altro avrebbe fatto oltre a bruciargli la casa, quando l’ha lasciata.

Stiles gli raccontò di come al liceo si fosse ossessionato su questa ragazza dai capelli rossi, di come la seguisse ovunque cercando di dirle che fra loro c’era una fantomatica connessione nonostante non si fossero mai parlati e lei continuasse a ignorarlo. Stiles era grato che lei non si fosse mai innamorata di lui, perché altrimenti un paio di anni dopo, quando sono diventati amici, sarebbe stato difficile mettere da parte che fossero anche degli ex.

Misero le loro storie in quella canzone, senza prendersi troppo sul serio, ci risero sopra e si divertirono, e Derek finì per adorare anche quelle strofe.

Poi Derek condivise con Stiles il suo ricordo legato a [_Ode to my family_](https://youtu.be/Zz-DJr1Qs54), di quando quel pomeriggio lontano l’aveva cantata con Laura. Stiles, perplesso, obiettò che però non esistevano canzoni dedicate a genitori single, e che fosse il caso di provvedere.

Stiles scrisse e cantò di suo padre, Derek lo accompagnò con la chitarra e qua e là pose il calore delle carezze di sua madre.

Seguì la volta in cui scrissero di fratelli e sorelle che diventano amici, e amici che diventano fratelli e sorelle, di come si potesse essere i primi a parlare bene di un amico fraterno e gli ultimi a parlarne male.

Infine, c’era quella che per il momento era la preferita di Derek, fra tutte le canzoni che avevano scritto: narrava di come lontano da casa una persona potesse diventare "casa" per qualcuno, e di come un suo gesto, una sua parola o un suo sorriso potesse fungere da ago di una bussola, puntando verso nord. La canzone era rivolta alla persona che era "casa" e terminava con la richiesta ripetuta di essere portati a casa.

Derek non sapeva chi fra loro due stesse chiedendo all’altro di portarlo a casa, e questo gli mozzava il fiato in gola.

Di una cosa, però, era più che certo: avrebbe tanto voluto che tutti quei pezzi venissero pubblicati sotto entrambi i loro nomi.

 

 

 

Stava dormendo steso su un fianco, quando venne svegliato da uno strano fracasso attutito.

Erano entrambi completamente nudi e sotto le lenzuola, Stiles teneva il proprio petto premuto contro la schiena di Derek.

«Scusa, è il mio cellulare» mormorò Stiles contro la sua nuca, per poi dargli un bacio sulla spalla.

Derek lo sentì alzarsi e rovistare in fretta sul pavimento, di certo alla ricerca dei propri boxer. Subito dopo, udì i suoi passi scalzi: era uscito in corridoio.

«Ehi, Lyds» esordì Stiles, sottovoce. «Sono da Derek» aggiunse dopo una pausa.

Chiunque ci fosse dall’altro capo della linea, sapeva di lui, _di loro_ , e l’idea che Stiles avesse confidato a qualcuno che rapporto c’era fra loro due riscaldò il cuore di Derek.

Assonnato, rivolse lo sguardo verso la sveglia posata sul comodino, per controllare che ore fossero: Stiles era venuto da lui nel tardo pomeriggio, e dopo l’orgasmo si erano addormentati profondamente; era quasi l’ora di cena, ormai.

Vinto dalla curiosità, tese l’orecchio per ascoltare altri pezzi della conversazione telefonica in corso.

«Sapevo che quella parte ti sarebbe piaciuta» stava dicendo Stiles, con affetto. «Sì, lo so, Lyds, lo so».

Poi il suo tono divenne stanco. «No, non posso suonare con voi, _non posso_ ». Pausa. «Ok, _non voglio_ , hai ragione, ma tu sai perché». Altra pausa. «No, non posso essere un vostro turnista per il tour di quest’album, e comunque la gente mi riconoscerebbe vedendomi con voi, e non mi va».

Seguì un lungo silenzio in cui Stiles perlopiù sospirò restando in ascolto.

«Mi importa di voi ragazzi, vi voglio bene» biascicò Stiles, infine, «ma quando una cosa finisce, _finisce_ , e per me è finita tempo fa. Mi dispiace».

Ci fu un’ultima pausa, poi Stiles riprese il tono affettuoso di prima, salutò e chiuse la chiamata.

Derek si stese sulla schiena e si puntellò sui gomiti; osservò Stiles rientrare in camera e sedersi accanto a lui. «Tutto ok?» gli chiese neutrale.

Stiles si stropicciò un occhio, sbuffando. «Più o meno».

Gli replicò con un vago mormorio di assenso, lasciando a lui la scelta di volere proseguire il discorso o meno.

«Era… era…» esitò Stiles, a sguardo basso e gesticolando. «Era… il mio lavoro».

Derek decise di ironizzare, inespressivo. «Del resto, è sempre il lavoro il motivo per cui ci svegliamo quando meno lo vorremmo».

Lui in risposta rise nascondendosi la faccia con una mano, e poi tornò a stendersi al suo fianco; Derek l’abbracciò.

«Sto finendo l’album a cui sto lavorando» disse Stiles, con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del collo di Derek. «Cioè, non ho lavorato proprio a _tutto_ l’album, solo ai pezzi portanti, e in più ho dato qualche tocco qua e là alle altre tracce».

«Robetta, quindi» gli ribatté monocorde.

«Ai ragazzi è piaciuto quello che ho fatto, e già si sa che dopo inizieranno un tour e… mi vorrebbero con loro».

«Come mai non ci vuoi andare?» indagò con cautela.

«Il mio contratto sta per scadere, e ho paura che questo sia da parte loro un disperato tentativo per convincermi a non lasciarli, ma lo _sanno_ che non potrei mai abbandonarli».

Derek si accigliò. «Vuoi rinnovare il contratto?»

«Sì».

Derek lo spinse ad allontanarsi un po’ da lui per guardarlo meglio in faccia, serio. «Stiles, ne sono poco di quello che fai, ma una cosa posso dirla con certezza: tu non sei felice con questo tipo di contratto. Perché vuoi rinnovarlo?»

Gli rispose frustrato. «Perché non posso lasciare i ragazzi! Ascolta, è… è complicato».

«Io invece credo che sia abbastanza semplice» obiettò Derek, deciso ma con tono calmo. «Non riesci a fare il tipo di musica che ti piace, ti senti costretto in un ambiente non tuo: non rinnovare il contratto».

«Non posso!»

«Non rinnovarlo e inizia a lavorare _con me_ » scandì bene le ultime due parole.

Stiles lo guardò in faccia, sorpreso e boccheggiante.

«Le canzoni che abbiamo scritto finora» continuò Derek, «sono quasi praticamente _la metà di album_ : in meno di un anno potremmo avere tutte le tracce concluse, rifinite e _registrate_. Possiamo iniziare qualcosa di nuovo _insieme_ ».

Stiles si mise a sedere e si passò le mani sul volto. «Non posso, Derek… Io… Le nostre canzoni _tienitele_ , possiamo… Non so, parlerò con la mia manager e vedrò di usare una scappatoia, uno pseudonimo…»

Derek si mise a sedere a propria volta, basito. «Stiles, lavori per una fottuta Major, e a quanto ho capito hai un contratto super blindato: pensi davvero che ti lasceranno collaborare con me come se nulla fosse?!»

Lui si scompigliò i capelli, nervoso. «Ok, forse no».

«Se non posso pubblicare quelle canzoni con te, allora non lo farò in nessun altro modo» disse deciso. «Hai cercato un rifugio dal tuo lavoro _cantando in strada_ » precisò Derek, «perché non ci vuole un genio per capire come mai a un tratto ti ho trovato su un marciapiede» aggiunse con leggera ironia. «Non sei felice così, non stai bene: non vuoi lavorare con me? Ok, ma almeno _non_ rinnovare quel dannato contratto, fallo per te».

Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi, teneva lo sguardo basso e si mordeva il labbro; sembrava pure che stesse cominciando a faticare a respirare. «È l’ultimo legame che ho con i ragazzi, non posso…»

Derek si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò il viso e le spalle, provando a calmarlo. «Ok, ok» sospirò. «Non insisterò oltre. Però pensaci, va bene?» gli chiese con dolcezza. Sembrava spaventatissimo e scosso.

Stiles annuì piano e tirò su col naso, lui l’abbracciò e gli baciò il collo.

«Voglio solo che tu faccia la musica che vuoi, solo questo» gli mormorò Derek un’ultima volta.

Si chiese chi mai fossero "i ragazzi". Forse sarebbe stato meglio non domandare a Braeden di smetterla con le indagini.

 

 

 

Laura aveva deciso di fermarsi a otto tracce per il suo primo album da solista, e aveva già un titolo – _More like Dorothy, less like Alice_. Derek sperava solo che nessuno la convincesse a posare vestita da Gothic Lolita per la foto da utilizzare per la copertina.

Era a un passo dall’entrare in studio di registrazione, e sui social network i fan la stavano supportando molto restando in trepidante attesa: Derek era molto fiero di lei, e così anche le ragazze.

Si era recato all’appartamento di Laura proprio per congratularsi con lei per la prossima registrazione, e restò stupito quando la vide aprirgli la porta con un sorriso un po’ forzato. Rimase ancora più meravigliato quando al tavolo della cucina trovò Braeden, con un portatile aperto davanti a lei.

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «Che succede?»

Braeden non ci girò molto attorno, rispose schietta ma con tono neutrale. «Ho trovato Stiles».

«Vuoi dire che hai scoperto per chi lavora?»

«Più che altro ho scoperto _chi è_ » calcò bene le ultime due parole, mentre Laura sullo sfondo apriva il frigo per prendere qualcosa da bere per il fratello.

Derek accettò in automatico l’offerta di Laura, e inespressivo si sedette di fronte a Braeden. «Quindi… chi è?»

Lei scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Laura – che si stava accomodando al tavolo con loro – prima di rispondergli. «È il membro fantasma dei Telluric Currents».

Ricordò che una volta Cora e Malia gli avevano parlato di questa band, quindi sapeva chi erano, ma la loro immagine cozzava con quella di Stiles, e lei stava parlando di un "membro fantasma", come se fosse una sorta di leggenda metropolitana di cui lui dovesse essere a conoscenza per cultura generale.

« _Cosa?_ » disse atono e aggrottando la fronte. Era stata l’unica parola che gli era venuta in mente di proferire.

Laura espirò a fondo. «Hai presente la band che Cora e Malia ascoltano ogni tanto quando fanno pausa?»

«Sì, ho presente» assentì vago, «me ne hanno parlato. Una volta». Cora gli aveva pure messo sotto il naso la loro pagina su Wikipedia: ecco perché il cognome di Stiles gli era familiare. Quei tizi avevano fama internazionale, e Stiles era stato uno di loro?

Sua sorella si schiarì la voce. «E ricordi anche quando hai detto che Stiles ha scritto per dei finalisti di un talent?»

«Sì».

«Per essere più precisi si trattava del nostro _X Factor_. E anche di quello britannico».

Derek aprì bocca, poi la richiuse; trasse un lungo respiro profondo e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Partite dall’inizio».

Braeden abbozzò un sorriso scettico e l’accontentò. «I Telluric Currents sono tutti nati e cresciuti in una cittadina del sud della California – compresi i membri entrati nel gruppo in seconda battuta – e si sono incontrati al liceo».

«La classica band nata da amicizie adolescenziali» commentò Derek.

Lei assentì. «Nella loro contea si sono fatti subito notare per la loro _verve_ : nelle ultime due stagioni estive che hanno preceduto la fine dei loro anni di liceo andavano già molto forte, e avevano un canale su YouTube dove mettevano su le loro cover – si riprendevano mentre suonavano». Girò lo schermo del portatile verso di lui e avviò un video. «Adesso il canale non esiste più, la loro casa discografica gliel’ha fatto smantellare, ma alcuni fan di vecchia data avevano della roba conservata e così… ogni tanto qualcuno rimette del materiale online».

Quella era una cover dei Blink 182, _e Stiles era lì ed era il batterista_ – all’istante Derek ricordò di quanto Stiles amasse trasformare in batteria qualsiasi cosa, e della sua abitudine di esibirsi in strada con lo sgabello da usare come strumento a percussione.

Vederlo così giovane provocò a Derek una fitta di tenerezza al cuore: lì poteva avere al massimo diciassette anni, aveva il viso pieno e tondo – i suoi lineamenti erano meno definiti rispetto al presente – ghignava e i suoi occhi sembravano impossibilmente grandi e lucenti.

Il particolare che però portò Derek a deglutire a fatica fu la vista di Allison Argent: suonava il basso alla destra del cantante principale, irradiava energia, aveva le fossette e da lì a poco sarebbe _morta_. Nessuna band poteva uscire indenne dalla morte di un proprio membro, neanche se lei o lui prima di andarsene aveva già chiuso i conti con tutti.

«So che la nipote di Kate faceva parte dei Telluric Currents» commentò Derek, monocorde e inespressivo. «Cos’è successo?» Fermò il video, incapace di vederne oltre – forse la domanda "Come reagirei io se una delle ragazze morisse?" pesava troppo nel suo subconscio.

«Allison ha lasciato la band qualche mese prima della fine dell’ultimo anno di liceo» rispose Braeden. «La sua è una famiglia di arcieri olimpionici: le hanno fatto pressioni fino a convincerla a lasciare perdere la musica».

Derek assentì: fino a qui conosceva la storia. «Poi lei e sua madre sono morte in un incidente stradale, mentre si recavano a un allenamento».

«I ragazzi comunque avevano già preso una nuova bassista, Kira Yukimura» continuò Braeden, «e diciamo che hanno saputo parare bene il colpo – o almeno così si dice in giro» sottolineò. «Poi, dopo qualche mese, hanno ricevuto la grande offerta della loro vita, e hanno accettato».

«Hanno accettato tutti tranne Stiles?» chiese lui.

Lei ciondolò la testa. «In un certo senso sì. Ha scelto di continuare a collaborare con la band da dietro le quinte, chiedendo che la sua immagine venisse rimossa da quella del gruppo e mai più utilizzata».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. «In modo da fare parte della band, ma allo stesso tempo non avere a che fare con la popolarità» commentò.

Braeden sospirò. «Non penso che si sia trattato solo delle problematiche legate alla popolarità. Ho parlato con la sua manager…»

Lui la fissò scettico quanto esasperato, ma lei in risposta roteò gli occhi, seccata.

«Lavoro per te, Derek, mi hai assoldato affinché tu possa occuparti di tutta la parte "sentimentale" di quello che fai mentre io mi sporco le mani con quella più "materiale"» precisò sarcastica. «Quindi mentre tu ti dilettavi a "saldare" il tuo sodalizio "artistico" con Stiles» ed era notevole quante volte stesse flettendo le dita in aria per tracciare delle virgolette immaginarie, «io scavavo nel suo passato e parlavo con la sua manager per vedere come farti lavorare con lui senza dover pagare una penale che ci riduca tutti sul lastrico».

Laura con ironia le diede delle pacche su un braccio. «Sei una gran brava donna dal polso di ferro, lascialo stare».

Derek si limitò a rivolgere lo sguardo al soffitto.

«Il punto è» riprese Braeden, «che la casa discografica ha capito subito che Stiles era una gallina dalle uova d’oro, così si è accaparrata i diritti su qualsiasi cosa avesse scritto da lì fino ai prossimi _cinque anni_. Credo che sia di loro proprietà perfino la sua lista della spesa» borbottò sarcastica.

«E in cambio Stiles cos’ha ottenuto?» chiese Derek.

«Di essere, nonostante tutto, parte attiva nella creazione dei prossimi album dei Telluric Currents, e che la sua immagine venisse rimossa. Per questioni legali è presente nella storia della band ed è accreditato col suo _vero_ nome – una roba impronunciabile, Stiles è solo il soprannome che usa da sempre» aggiunse storcendo il naso e gesticolando, «ma per il resto non compare da nessun’altra parte: solo i fan di vecchia data sanno che quel nome corrisponde al suo e che quindi in qualche modo partecipa ancora attivamente al lavoro della band».

«Come un membro fantasma» osservò Derek, atono.

Laura lo guardò seria. «Spesso mi hai detto che lui non ti sembra felice di quello che scrive, e adesso possiamo immaginarne il perché: finché sarà sotto contratto, dovrà attenersi a una certa linea di produzione. E non so fino a che punto sia sana la sua posizione da membro fantasma».

«Ascolta» aggiunse Braeden, rivolgendosi a Derek sospirando, «la sua manager personale, Marin Morrell, è un osso duro, ma è una brava persona: che io sappia in passato ha salvato la pelle a moltissimi artisti che stavano per dare di matto sotto le pressioni di chi li voleva chiudere in un solo tipo di immagine» lo informò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Quindi non penso che Stiles si sia tirato indietro per paura del peso della fama o solo per questo: ci deve essere altro sotto, e in più Allison all’epoca era morta da poco…»

«E la Morrell non ti ha voluto dire di preciso quale sia stato il problema?» intuì Derek.

Braeden scosse la testa. «No. Ma _sa_ che tu e Stiles avete scritto dei pezzi insieme, ed è stata disponibile a parlarmi _proprio per questo_ , ma dice che per quanto riguarda questo argomento, si tratta di fatti personali, quindi crede sia meglio che tu e Stiles ne parliate insieme. Io e lei siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda» ironizzò, «a voi il lavoro artistico e sentimentale, e a noi il lavoro sporco e materiale».

«Ti ha lasciato capire cosa ne pensa del rinnovo del contratto di Stiles?» le chiese Derek, metabolizzando nel frattempo quelle ultime notizie.

«Credo di poter dire con abbastanza certezza che lei non sia d’accordo con Stiles sul rinnovo» rispose subito. «Stiles è l’autore delle principali hit dei Telluric Currents, ed è probabile che riuscirà a far scalare le classifiche alla band anche nei prossimi cinque anni, se continuerà a scrivere per loro; ma a livello umano, dopo _dieci anni_ di musica che non gli piace più come una volta, scritta per una band che non sente più propria… come credi che ne potrà mai uscire?»

« _Malissimo_ » mormorò Derek.

Laura gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e comprensivo. «Non ti ha mentito, però» sottolineò, portando all’attenzione di tutti un’altra questione che aleggiava in quella stanza: come Derek si fosse _fidato_ di lui. «Te l’ha nascosto perché da anni lo nasconde _a tutti_ ».

«Lo so» esalò, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, «e comunque non ha mai fatto mistero della propria professione, solo…» abbozzò una smorfia, « _è famoso in tutto il mondo_. Mi sento un po’ idiota, al momento, e non è bello».

Braeden incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Devi parlare con lui, assolutamente» disse decisa. «C’è molto in ballo: il tuo debutto fuori dalla band, il _suo_ debutto pubblico, la sua _sanità mentale_ …» scosse la testa. «Per voi potrebbe essere l’occasione buona per fare qualcosa di bello che faccia stare bene entrambi: sarebbe un peccato sprecarla».

«Gli parlerò» biascicò, massaggiandosi la fronte, stanco. «Solo, posso avere prima un po’ di tempo per me?»

Entrambe annuirono a labbra strette – Laura abbozzando pure un mezzo sorriso.

Quello non era nulla di ciò che si aspettava dal passato di Stiles, eppure in un certo senso sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di prevederlo: qualche segno qua e là c’era stato.

Era probabile che Stiles non volesse andare nel proprio appartamento non perché ci fossero tracce del proprio lavoro, ma perché in realtà possedeva una fottuta _villa_.

Era però ammirabile come Stiles non avesse mai fatto pesare la differenza fra i loro successi personali.

Derek sospirò rivolgendo ancora una volta lo sguardo al soffitto: lo aspettava un lunga e pesante chiacchierata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:**  
>  Una cover di _I’m gonna be (500 miles)_ che mi piace particolarmente è [questa](https://youtu.be/yJ6wJqaE6o4): è DEL TUTTO diversa, voce e piano. Non ho però una versione preferita, a seconda dell’umore scelgo quale ascoltare XD


	3. Terza Parte

Quando quella sera Stiles venne da lui dopo aver finito di distribuire il cibo comprato con i soldi che aveva raggranellato, Derek provò ad aprirgli la porta abbozzando un sorriso.

Dopo il primo bacio di saluto, però, Stiles intuì che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e lo fissò interrogativo inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Che succede?» chiese, togliendosi la chitarra dalla spalla e posandola contro la parete dell’ingresso.

«Dobbiamo parlare» gli rispose neutrale, ma Stiles dovette capire subito l’argomento in questione, perché si portò sue dita sul naso chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte e scuotendo la testa.

« _Sapevo_ che questo momento prima o poi sarebbe arrivato».

Derek sospirò precedendolo verso il salotto. «Avresti potuto dirmelo prima, allora, che sei uno dei fondatori dei Telluric Currents» incalzò, anche se non si mostrò irritato; si sedette sul divano, chino in avanti e con le braccia mollemente appoggiate sulle ginocchia, restando in attesa di una sua replica.

Stiles si accomodò sul lato del divano opposto al suo, togliendosi le scarpe e rivolgendo la schiena contro il bracciolo; piegò le ginocchia verso il petto e si passò più volte le mani sulla faccia. «Sei arrabbiato?»

«No» esalò, onesto, «perché in parte riesco a capire il motivo per cui non me lo hai detto, ma comunque sono _infastidito_ » ammise, «perché credevo che entrambi fossimo nella stessa posizione, quella in cui ci si sente liberi di dire l’uno qualsiasi cosa all’altro».

«Non è che non mi fidassi di te, è che…» sbuffò, frustrato, «è una vita che lo nascondo, per me è ormai naturale farlo, e… mi dispiace. Scusami» biascicò piano, con voce incrinata.

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Ti è chiaro però che non sono infastidito perché non mi hai detto _chi sei_ , ma perché mi hai nascosto _una parte importante della tua vita_?» gli domandò serio.

Stiles annuì a sguardo basso. «Scusami» ripeté.

Lui deglutì a stento. «Ok».

Stiles scosse la testa, sbuffando una mezza risata amara. «Lo so che non è per niente ok».

« _Lo sarà_ » promise Derek. «Lo sarà. Abbiamo bisogno entrambi che prima o poi lo sia». Lo osservò tirare su col naso e piegare di più le gambe verso il petto. «Adesso so anche un po’ della storia che c’è dietro al contratto che vuoi rinnovare, ma mi mancano dei pezzi» gli disse, «e… vorrei _capire_ cosa ti ha portato a questo punto».

Stiles si passò una mano fra i capelli, nervoso. «Cosa sai, di preciso?»

«Hai lasciato la band al momento del contratto, scegliendo di rivolgerti a una manager diversa, ma non ne conosco con esattezza i motivi» riassunse.

Lui assentì. «E credo che tu sappia più o meno di Allison per via di… sua zia» concluse vago.

Kate purtroppo era ormai legata alla storia pubblica degli Wolf and the City, non era strano che Stiles lo sapesse; Derek annuì a propria volta.

«Dopo che Allison è morta» proseguì Stiles, «eravamo tutti… abbastanza persi» deglutì a fatica. «Sai com’è: quando fai parte di una band, ne fai parte per sempre – soprattutto se l’hai fondata – anche se la lasci. Anche se muori».

«Comprensibile» mormorò Derek di rimando. Lui continuò a raccontare.

«Ognuno di noi ha cercato di affrontare il lutto a proprio modo, e quello di Scott è stato portare avanti la band soprattutto per ricordare Allison: quando lei è morta, loro due stavano ancora insieme, quindi per lui in particolare è stato un brutto colpo» commentò esalando. «Avevamo già trovato una nuova bassista, visto che quando lei è morta ci aveva già lasciati, quindi eravamo già abituati a suonare senza di lei e a _ingranare_ senza di lei: puntammo avanti con più decisione di prima».

«E ciò vi portò al primo grande ingaggio» intuì Derek.

«Già» sospirò. «Eravamo molto esaltati e felici: a soli pochi mesi dalla perdita di Allison, ci sembrava una cosa fantastica essere riusciti a portare così avanti la band _per lei_ , così tanto da arrivare a quel traguardo». Scosse la testa sorridendo sarcastico. «Poi sono arrivati i compromessi per il contratto».

Derek se l’era aspettato un dettaglio simile. «Di che tipo?»

Gli rispose gesticolando e continuando a sorridere acido. «La parte più leggera è stata quella legata alla nostra immagine: eravamo una band, ma loro volevano venderci come _boy band_ ».

Derek accennò una smorfia di comprensione, Stiles proseguì a parlare.

«Ognuno di noi aveva sempre avuto uno stile particolare in fatto di vestiario, soprattutto le ragazze – niente di troppo eccentrico, però – e loro volevano darci un "paio di ritocchi"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria, «per personalizzarci ancora di più, _dicevano_. A me più che altro sembrava che la personalità volessero togliercela» commentò sarcastico. «I ritocchi, comunque, volevano farli anche alla nostra musica, aggiungendo qua e là qualche traccia di elettronica, _dicevano_ ».

«E la parte peggiore qual è stata?» chiese Derek, con un pessimo presentimento.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo in faccia. «Eravamo una band, e le band _suonano_ , no?» disse ostentando sarcasmo. «Beh, loro credevano che sarebbe stato meglio se all’atto della registrazione fossero stati dei musicisti _esperti_ a suonare i nostri pezzi, tanto ai live saremmo stati accompagnati da dei turnisti, e poi ormai è quasi la prassi essere degli artisti diversi dal vivo, no?»

Derek inspirò a fondo distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Eravamo una band e ci volevano togliere gli strumenti» aggiunse Stiles, «ma per Scott non era un grosso particolare». Scrollò le spalle. «Lui voleva andare avanti, voleva portare al grande pubblico quella che era stata anche la musica di Allison – era quello il suo modo di affrontare il lutto – quindi era disposto ad accettare qualsiasi compromesso».

«Tu però no» puntualizzò Derek.

Lui scosse la testa. «Non potevo accettarlo, e comunque sapevo che Allison non sarebbe stata di certo contenta nel vederci ridotti così, e l’ho fatto presente a Scott, ma lui ha insistito ancora sul fatto che non potevamo fermarci, che dovevamo andare avanti e…» si fermò un attimo. «Non abbiamo _litigato_ , abbiamo _discusso_ » precisò esitando. «Gli ho detto che la parte in cui fingeva che tutto andava bene, nei fatti non andava bene per niente, e lui mi ha replicato che avevo torto, aggiungendo che…» aveva gli occhi lucidi e l’espressione velata di amara ironia, «che in fondo io cosa ne potevo mai sapere di com’è perdere qualcuno?»

«Stiles…» esalò Derek, sapendo già dove lo avrebbe portato quella frase.

«Probabilmente la forza dell’amore adolescenziale gli ha fatto scordare che ho perso mia mamma, e che anch’io ho perso Allison» disse con un sorriso forzato. «Come direbbe più o meno Hayley Williams, quello è stato il giorno in cui ho giurato che non avrei mai cantato dell’amore adolescenziale, se fa così schifo».

Derek si premette una mano sulla bocca, sforzandosi di non ridere isterico, anche se Stiles lo stava facendo.

«Dico sul serio» annuì Stiles, «da quel giorno in poi, tutte le canzoni d’amore dei Telluric Currents le ha scritte Scott. Io passo» mise le mani avanti.

«Così hai deciso di lasciare la band» constatò Derek.

Lui annuì. «Il padre di Allison…» abbozzò un sorriso affranto, «non era mai stato d’accordo sulla scelta che suo padre e sua moglie hanno quasi imposto a sua figlia, quindi quando ha saputo che eravamo prossimi a firmare un contatto si è avvicinato a noi, per congratularsi e supportarci a proprio modo al posto di Allison… Ha capito che non stavo bene» esalò a sguardo chino, «quindi ha deciso di fare quello che secondo lui anche Allison avrebbe fatto, cioè aiutarmi: mi ha messo in contatto con Marin Morrell».

«E lei ti ha aiutato a districarti meglio in quella faccenda e a capire cosa volevi davvero» intuì lui.

«Già, mi ha salvato il culo» ironizzò, salvo poi puntare gli occhi in quelli di Derek, con espressione più seria. «Sappiamo entrambi quello che succede agli artisti che si sentono chiusi in gabbia dalla propria etichetta discografica: avrei potuto fare quella fine».

Nel loro mondo, le pressioni e la frustrazione portavano facilmente alla ricerca di sollievi facili da ottenere, non era un mistero; Derek emise un mormorio di comprensione.

«Non volevo però abbandonare del tutto la band» proseguì Stiles, «e con Scott…» sbuffò una risata amara scuotendo la testa, «non c’è mai stato un vero litigio, ci parliamo ancora, ma posso sentire che è da allora che aspettiamo un confronto per chiudere la questione, ma nessuno dei due apre mai bocca per farlo».

A Derek tornarono in mente le parole di Stiles di qualche sera prima, "È l’ultimo legame che ho con i ragazzi, non posso". «Vuoi rinnovare il contratto perché temi che non farlo potrebbe creare il punto di rottura definitivo fra te e i ragazzi» ipotizzò quieto.

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto, aveva gli occhi sempre più lucidi. «Quando ho lasciato la band, ho messo in chiaro che nessuno avrebbe dovuto imporre loro il batterista che mi avrebbe sostituito: ho scelto _io_ Liam» gli spiegò. «Frequentava il nostro stesso liceo, era un nostro fan fin dall’inizio, ed era _bravo_ : non volevo che mettessero nella band un elemento che non c’entrasse nulla con noi, è stato una sorta di mio ultimo lascito ufficiale. Ufficiosamente, poi, ho collaborato a tutti i loro album successivi».

«Continuare a stare attaccato a loro così non è del tutto sano» commentò Derek, cauto.

« _Lo so_!» sbottò con voce incrinata. «Ho iniziato a suonare con loro per portare avanti quello che mi aveva trasmesso mia madre, ho vissuto con loro tutta la mia adolescenza: hanno con loro _pezzi interi_ della mia vita e hanno contribuito a rendermi la persona che sono. Sono la mia _famiglia_ » scandì bene, piangendo. «Mia madre non c’è più, non posso perdere anche loro».

«Non li perderai, se non farai più musica con loro».

Lui però scosse la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle e allacciando le braccia intorno alle ginocchia.

«Stiles, se vuoi davvero portare avanti quello che ti ha trasmesso tua madre, devi fare la musica che ti piace, non quella che ti permette di stare con loro» gli fece notare.

«È l’ultimo legame che ho con loro, se lo spezzo…»

«Avrai _te_ » lo interruppe Derek. «Se si romperà avrai te e la musica che più ti piace: non credo sia poco» osservò con un sorriso affettuoso e appena triste.

«Ho paura» ammise con voce incrinata.

«Comprensibile» assentì. «Ascolta, lo hai detto tu stesso: forse è una vita che tu e Scott cercate un confronto, e credo che adesso sia inevitabile che accada».

«E se la band non dovesse farcela senza di me?» Tirò su col naso.

«Beh, lo so che sono i _tuoi_ pezzi a essere le loro hit, ma in qualche modo faranno, no?» Scrollò le spalle. «Non sono più dei giovani debuttanti, adesso hanno degli anni di esperienza alle spalle: sapranno destreggiarsi».

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, mentre Stiles si asciugava gli occhi col dorso della mano.

«Mi hai aiutato a trovare la giusta direzione da prendere per esprimermi come voglio» sospirò poi Derek, con leggera ironia, «quindi lascia che adesso ti sveli un paio di segreti della mia famiglia».

Lui tirò di nuovo su col naso, abbozzando un debole sorriso. «Del tipo? Qualcosa che ti dice sempre tua madre quando stai giù?»

«No, una cosa che mi hanno insegnato Cora e Malia fin da quando erano due piccole pesti». Ridacchiarono insieme, dopo Derek riprese a parlare.

«Quelle due da bambine erano costantemente cariche di energia, e quando non poterono entrare nella banda della scuola… beh, ammetto che fu una grande delusione per tutti, perché sapevamo che la musica non era solo il loro modo di esprimersi: era anche il loro modo di divertirsi, e la vita senza divertimento… è niente». Scrollò le spalle. «Quindi io e Laura a seguito abbiamo fondato la band, ma non è questo il punto» sospirò. «Il punto è che loro due mi hanno insegnato che vale la pena fare quello che più ci diverte, e che se non cerchi di fare il lavoro che più ti piace… non ti senti più te stesso, e la vita diventa dieci volte più pesante e difficile da affrontare».

Stiles poggiò il mento sulle braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia. «Non è una scelta facile».

«Per quel che ne so, hai ancora un po’ di tempo per pensarci: riflettici bene. E sappi che la mia proposta di lavorare insieme resta sempre valida».

Lui lo guardò con un’infinita malinconia nello sguardo. «Vorrei davvero tanto poter continuare a scrivere con te».

«Possiamo anche continuare a farlo in privato» propose. «Più che altro tengo al fatto che tu faccia solo quello che desideri di più e che ti fa stare bene».

Stiles annuì, pensoso. «Il momento più bello della mia giornata è quando scrivo con te» ammise mormorando, flebile e con voce un po’ spezzata. «Comunque vadano le cose, non voglio che smettiamo di farlo… Voglio scrivere di altre storie».

Derek assentì accennando un sorriso, e lui proseguì a parlare puntando gli occhi nei suoi, appena esitante.

«Possiamo scrivere la storia di come ci siamo innamorati? Perché vorrei tanto farlo. Voglio scrivere di noi e poi cantarlo a tutti».

«Sì» gli rispose Derek, un attimo prima di avvicinarsi veloce a lui, prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca.

Dopo Stiles premette le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, poggiò la fronte contro la sua e lo accarezzò dietro l’orecchio. «Ti amo» sussurrò pianissimo, come se fosse una sorta di segreto magico e dolce.

«Ti amo anch’io» gli sussurrò di rimando, sollevandosi appena per scoccargli un bacio languido sulla fronte. Poi, sospirando, si alzò dal divano e spinse Stiles a fare altrettanto afferrandolo per i polsi.

Lo portò in camera da letto, e si sdraiarono entrambi su di fianco; Derek lo abbracciò da dietro, cercando di far distendere il corpo di Stiles con delle lunghe carezze: era rimasto per troppo tempo stretto nelle spalle e incastrato nell’angolo del divano, sotto tensione, e Derek si sentì un po’ più sollevato e soddisfatto quando lo sentì trarre dei respiri profondi, rilassandosi.

Assecondò Stiles anche quando cercò a tentoni le sue braccia per stringersele attorno, limitandosi solo a strofinare il naso contro la sua nuca.

«Prima che ci incontrassimo dal vivo» esordì Stiles, tutto di un tratto, con tono pigro quanto divertito, «le volte in cui ti ho visto in foto o in qualche video, non avrei mai immaginato che avremmo fatto questa fine».

«Anch’io ho una cosa da confessarti» gli replicò, fingendosi serio. «Prima di conoscerti ho ascoltato una canzone dei Telluric Currents. E l’ho trovata _orrenda_ ».

Stiles scoppiò a ridere. «Qual era?»

«Quella che dice sempre "Non lo so", ritornello escluso, però».

«Uh! Quella l’ho scritta di proposito pensando che sui social network ci avrebbero fatto sopra un casino di meme!» ridacchiò. «Fa molto "adolescente che non sa ancora cosa vuole dalla vita e risponde a tutto boh", ero certo che sarebbe piaciuta sia ai ragazzi che agli adulti con la sindrome di Peter Pan. E poi, più una canzone è scema e la scrivi per cazzeggiare, più al pubblico piace» concluse con una punta di sarcasmo.

«Sei diabolico».

«Ed è per questo che l’etichetta vorrebbe tenermi con sé» sospirò.

«Non è l’unica a volerlo fare».

Stiles si rigirò fra le sue braccia, gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e affettuoso e poi posò le labbra sulle sue.

Si baciarono a lungo con l’intento poco sottile da parte di tutti e due di portare presto il loro contatto a farsi più caldo e sensuale, lasciando che le mani vagassero sui capelli, sulle spalle e sui fianchi. Quando Stiles decise di soffermarsi a baciare con lentezza il collo di Derek, lui si decise a iniziare a spogliarlo.

Si sfilarono i vestiti senza alcuna fretta, aiutandosi a vicenda, dedicandosi a baciare languidamente piccoli dettagli – Derek i nei che Stiles aveva vicino le clavicole, Stiles le fossette vicino le ossa sporgenti del bacino di Derek – e fu dolce e intenso come se si stessero preparando per la loro vera prima volta.

Derek si sporcò le dita di lubrificante, Stiles allargò le gambe per lui ma allo stesso tempo gli chiese in maniera implicita di stargli il più vicino possibile, per baciarlo sulla bocca ogni volta che lo desiderasse, accarezzandogli il viso e infilandogli le dita fra i capelli.

A ogni gemito di Stiles, Derek si perse sempre un po’ di più.

Quando Stiles fu pronto per poterlo accogliere dentro di sé, Derek sentì il cuore battergli così forte in petto da fargli male. Gli si mozzò in fiato in gola, invece, quando Stiles lo spinse ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a sé allacciandogli le braccia e le gambe intorno al corpo.

Gli entrò dentro e Stiles respirò a fatica, come se gli avesse appena dato un pugno.

Fu tutto dolce, lento e intenso anche quando Derek iniziò a spingere, con Stiles che manteneva gli occhi fissi nei suoi con espressione persa.

L’uno incitò l’altro con sussurri sfiatati, si mormorarono promesse semplici e oneste – _Comunque vada, dimmi che resterai con me_ – e si lasciarono sfuggire lodi che forse in un altro momento si sarebbero trattenuti dal fare.

Anche se nei loro gesti non ci fu nulla di violento, l’orgasmo li travolse con una forza impetuosa, lasciandoli scossi, esausti e con poco fiato. Riuscirono a malapena a trovare le forze per stendersi l’uno di fronte all’altro intrecciando gambe e braccia.

«Sono felice con te» mormorò Stiles, tracciandogli con le dita il profilo della mandibola.

Derek trattenne il respiro solo un secondo, prima di rispondergli. «Anch’io».

 

 

 

Due mattine dopo, Derek si procurò una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca dal chiosco sito sotto il palazzo in cui abitava, e poi andò alla ricerca di Stiles.

Lo trovò a cantare sorridente [_We are young_](https://youtu.be/Sv6dMFF_yts) dei Fun; ogni tanto faceva pure l’occhiolino a qualche ragazzina che passava, provocando sempre delle risatine dovute sia all’imbarazzo che al divertimento.

Fu bello notare come il viso di Stiles si illuminò a giorno quando finalmente lo vide.

Non si baciavano mai in pubblico, né stavano troppo vicini in pose che suggerissero dell’intimità – era sempre meglio essere prudenti – ma quel giorno per Derek fu dura non prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo per salutarlo. Provò a limitarsi a passargli l’acqua, quando finì la canzone.

«Ehi» lo salutò Stiles, posandosi per qualche attimo la bottiglietta sul collo e sulla nuca, in cerca di refrigerio.

«Ehi» lo ricambiò con un sorriso. «Stasera cucino io, o vuoi ordinare qualcosa di arabo?»

Lui sorrise mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, sembrò indeciso per un lungo attimo. «Cucini tu» sentenziò infine, a bassa voce.

Stiles aveva scelto lui al posto del suo cibo preferito: da lì in poi la situazione non avrebbe potuto fare altro che migliorare.

 

 

 

In vista dell’inizio del mini tour promozionale di Laura, Braeden aveva insistito affinché gli Wolf and the City partecipassero a un pacchianissimo party di beneficienza, di cui già solo il costo delle rose utilizzate come decorazione era senza dubbio superiore alla cifra totale che gli ospiti avrebbero donato alla causa.

Si teneva presso la piscina di un hotel extra lusso di Los Angeles, all’aperto e all’impiedi, e Derek fino a quel momento non era rimasto per niente impressionato da ciò che lo circondava – e _odiava_ dovere indossare la camicia.

Lo stesso si poteva dire più o meno di Malia, che si stava aggiustando il corpetto tirandoselo su con la grazia di un camionista. «Sono qui solo perché spero che Rihanna indossi un altro abito simile a una pizza o una frittata: stavolta voglio vederlo dal vivo» borbottò atona.

«A proposito di cibo» intervenne Cora, svuotando una flûte di champagne, «il buffet _fa schifo_. Al ritorno a casa, fermiamoci a prendere hot dog e patatine».

Derek rivolse lo sguardo al cielo stellato, restando inespressivo.

Laura, sorseggiando dal proprio bicchiere, rivolse brevemente lo sguardo in un punto per poi tornare a fissare loro. «Uhmmm. Telluric Currents a ore tre».

Malia aggrottò la fronte e si voltò a guardare incurante, dritta e sicura; Laura l’ammonì con una gomitata sul fianco.

Dopo qualche attimo, con per sottofondo il chiacchiericcio delle ragazze, Derek si girò a dare al gruppo un’occhiata veloce. Spiccavano fra la folla perché erano molto più vivaci rispetto agli altri ospiti, e in quell’attimo Scott stava parlando con qualcuno tenendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Liam; dietro di loro, Lydia e Kira si stavano dicendo qualcosa guardando entrambe il cellulare della prima – doveva essere il suo, visto che era lei a tenerlo in mano.

Quando Derek tornò a guardare le proprie ragazze, la situazione non era poi cambiata molto.

«Vado a chiedere loro l’autografo» biascicò Malia, iniziando ad avanzare.

Laura la trattenne per un braccio. «No!»

Lei aggrottò di nuovo la fronte. «Perché no? Sono solo una persona normale che va a chiedere un autografo ad altre persone normali».

«A parte che sul tuo utilizzo dell’espressione "persona normale" potrei avere qualcosa da ridire» obiettò Laura, con un sorriso sarcastico, «non si chiede l’autografo alla ex band del ragazzo di un tuo compagno di band».

Malia la fissò interdetta per un attimo. « _Perché_?»

«È _imbarazzante_!» insisté Laura.

«Ma non sappiamo nemmeno se loro lo _sanno_ » sottolineò Malia. «Voglio solo l’autografo, mica andare lì a fare gossip».

Ci uno strano luccichio nello sguardo di Cora. «Giusto, non sappiamo se loro lo _sanno_ » osservò, pensosa, e afferrò la cugina per un polso. «Controlliamo se vederci li mette in imbarazzo» e s’incamminò verso i Telluric Currents.

Laura sibilò i loro due nomi un paio di volte, prima di arrendersi scuotendo la testa. «Non sono abbastanza ubriaca per reggere le loro solite bravate».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «È probabile che Stiles approverebbe il loro comportamento».

Sua sorella lo guardò sardonica. «Allora è un bene che loro tre non si siano ancora conosciuti ufficialmente» esalò. «Il che mi fa venire in mente un particolare: posso invitare Stiles al mio compleanno?»

Laura avrebbe compiuto trentadue anni fra poco più di due settimane, e sarebbe già stata impegnata in tour, ma non era niente che non fosse già accaduto in passato a ognuno di loro quattro: di solito, i loro genitori e gli amici più intimi riuscivano sempre ad organizzarsi per viaggiare insieme e raggiungerli. C’era da dire, però, che quella volta non ci sarebbe stato bisogno che qualcuno si spostasse per raggiungerli: la tappa più vicina al compleanno di Laura si sarebbe svolta a Beacon Hills.

«Non so se sarà libero» rispose onesto, «ma perché no?» Scrollò le spalle. «Non si tratta di un evento mondano, non attireremo l’attenzione».

Laura sorrise intenerita. «Chiederò alle ragazze di stare attente a non postare accidentalmente su Istangram o Twitter delle foto della festa in cui lui compare».

Derek assentì grato.

Come evocate, Malia e Cora tornarono da loro: la prima fissava con un ghigno soddisfatto il _tovagliolino_ firmato che aveva fra le mani, la seconda non sembrava così entusiasta.

«Non mi hanno guardata con sospetto» esordì Cora.

«E meno male» bofonchiò Laura.

«Ma a Kira è quasi caduto il bicchiere dalle mani, quando ci ha viste, e ci ha parlato in modo un po’ confuso» osservò – al suo fianco, Malia ripiegò il foglietto super sottile e con poca delicatezza lo infilò a forza nella mini tasca dei pantaloni attillati. «Scott si è schiarito un paio di volte la voce, Liam era spaesato e basta. Lydia invece era indifferente».

Laura annuì con espressione rassegnata. «Lo _sanno_ ».

Derek sospirò. «Loro e Stiles si parlano ancora, del resto. Ho bisogno di altro da bere» mugugnò, girando sui tacchi e andando verso un tavolo dietro cui c’era un cameriere.

Non è che Derek ce l’avesse con i Telluric Currents… o forse un po’ sì. Se solo avessero prestato un po’ d’ascolto a Stiles, in quel momento lui sarebbe stato con loro, piuttosto che a cantare per la strada per sentirsi più libero di esprimersi. Ma forse così lui e Stiles non si sarebbero mai incontrati, e per quanto fosse un pensiero egoistico, Derek concluse che forse era andata davvero meglio così.

Stava sorseggiando un drink in solitudine, stando seminascosto dietro un cespuglio potato in modo ambiguo – sembrava un _fallo_ – quando percepì una presenza esile al proprio fianco.

Era Lydia, e Derek non seppe se sentirsi sorpreso o meno.

Indossava un vestito molto corto, svolazzante e dalla stampa a fiori; aveva i capelli acconciati in una treccia elegante e delle unghie dall’aspetto _terrificante_ – avrebbero fatto temere per l’incolumità dei propri gioielli di famiglia a chiunque.

«Quindi» esordì lei, dal nulla, con espressione vaga, «dal vivo sei davvero una meraviglia come mi ha detto Stiles».

Derek provò a non farsi andare di traverso un sorso, nel frattempo che assimilava l’enorme quantità di informazioni che lei gli aveva appena dato. Si schiarì la voce. «Stiles è sempre molto generoso con i complimenti».

«E _descrittivo_ » aggiunse lei, annuendo. «Ama molto descrivere nei particolari, quando fa dei complimenti».

Derek non voleva sapere che paragoni Stiles avesse fatto a Lydia per descriverle il suo sedere: conosceva l’elemento, poteva già ben immaginare. «Vero» si limitò a osservare.

Entrambi stavano vagando con lo sguardo dritto davanti a loro, evitando di fissarsi in faccia, e anche se non c’era una vera e propria tensione su di loro, Derek si sentì un po’ più sollevato quando sentì Lydia respirare a fondo, come per rilassarsi.

«So che stai sostenendo Stiles, nel frattempo che sta provando a capire quale scelta intraprendere» disse Lydia. Non ci fu amarezza o risentimento nel suo tono di voce, solo una malinconica rassegnazione.

«E io so che vorreste tenerlo con voi» le replicò schietto.

Lei continuò a non voltarsi a guardarlo, ma ciondolò la testa. «Non proprio. Non nego che mi piacerebbe poter continuare a suonare e cantare le sue canzoni, percependo ancora in qualche modo la sua presenza nella band, ma… così non va» ammise, pronunciando le ultime parole tutto di un fiato.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Scott che ne pensa?»

Lei abbozzò un sorriso nostalgico. «A volte, l’unico modo per mantenere sano un rapporto è litigare: loro non l’hanno mai fatto».

«E credi che potrebbero resistere a un litigio simile?» obiettò lui. «Sono cinque anni che accumulano frasi non dette».

«Scott non è più un ragazzino, penso che sia in grado di capire che nonostante tutto Stiles è rimasto con noi per cinque anni, e che cosa gli sia costato farlo. E se non lo capirà subito… prima o poi lo farà» sospirò stanca.

«Vuoi che non rinnovi il contratto» constatò Derek.

«Voglio che sia felice» esalò Lydia. «Nessuna delle due parti in questo momento lo è». Si voltò finalmente a guardarlo in faccia. «Mi è sembrato molto entusiasta quando mi ha parlato delle vostre canzoni».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso a labbra strette, abbassando lo sguardo.

Lei gli posò una mano sul braccio. «Vorrei che tornassimo tutti insieme, facendo restare Liam, ovvio, ma a Stiles non piace più la nostra musica, non ci si rispecchia più e non condivide delle scelte in cui tutto sommato noi ci troviamo bene» riassunse. «Siamo felici con la musica che facciamo, _lui no_ , quindi… potresti avere cura che lui ritorni a fare la musica che lo rende felice?»

«Lo farò» le _promise_.

Lei assentì inspirando a fondo. «Un’altra cosa. Lui ha bisogno di te: vedi di non approfittartene». Puntò gli occhi nei suoi, seria.

« _Mai_ ».

Annuì di nuovo, altezzosa. «Bene. Spezzagli il cuore, e io ti spezzerò le dita una per volta».

«Me ne ricorderò» le replicò solenne.

Lydia gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno soddisfatto a mo’ di saluto e si allontanò da lui, andando in direzione di Kira, che li stava osservando con espressione curiosa.

Derek bevve in un sol sorso quello che restava del proprio drink. Almeno quella serata si stava concludendo con qualcosa di buono.

 

 

 

Stiles era seduto sul letto di Derek, con la schiena contro la testiera; teneva le gambe incrociate e la testa china sulla chitarra imbracciata: stava strimpellando e cantando una canzone dei Bastille, [_Weight of Living Part 1_](https://youtu.be/xyzHYg9BYRs), facendo così da sottofondo a Derek impegnato a fare i bagagli.

C’era un trolley aperto ai piedi del materasso, era quasi pieno, e lui era alla scrivania che armeggiava con dello scotch e della carta da regalo per impacchettare una sorpresa per Laura.

Non ci avrebbe messo sopra un fiocco, però, perché ogni volta sua sorella lo stuzzicava e lo prendeva in giro fin troppo per i fiocchi mal riusciti sui pacchetti dono.

Era la prima volta che Laura partiva senza tutti loro per un tour promozionale, era molto agitava e andava nel panico per un nonnulla; sentiva molto l’assenza del resto della band alle sue spalle, e temeva moltissimo di deludere i suoi fan, quindi Derek aveva pensato di accompagnarla almeno per le prime due tappe.

Sarebbe rimasto dietro le quinte, ma comunque pensava che ne valeva pena: Laura era sua sorella e la sua migliore amica, c’era sempre stata per lui, ora toccava a lui esserci per lei.

Il regalo non era nulla di eccezionale, solo una cosetta da darle un po’ in anticipo rispetto al suo compleanno, una sorta di buon augurio per l’inizio del tour: erano una coppia di Posi e Nega di peluche, e Derek li stava incartando con un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto sul volto. Sapeva che Laura, non appena li avrebbe visti, sarebbe esplosa in una lunga cantilena di "Oddio, oddio, oddio", battendo le mani ridendo contenta ed esaltata – somigliando un po’ a una foca, ma questo non glielo avrebbe detto.

Sistemò il pacchetto con attenzione dentro la valigia, e poi si avvicinò a Stiles, per baciargli la tempia e il profilo della mandibola mentre cantava.

Non avevano fatto neanche un accenno alla sua conversazione con Lydia alla festa di beneficenza, ma questo non voleva dire che Stiles non ne fosse al corrente, anzi Derek credeva con fermezza che lui lo sapesse, ma che preferisse tacere per non addentrarsi in argomenti per lui al momento ancora scomodi. Derek stava solo scegliendo di assecondarlo.

Stiles smise di suonare; lo osservò sedersi di fronte a lui per terminare il bagaglio incastrando fra dei vestiti una piccola sacca con dei prodotti per l’igiene personale. «Non è davvero un problema se vengo alla festa di Laura?» bofonchiò incerto.

Derek sorrise inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ti ha invitato _lei_ » gli fece notare.

Lui si grattò la testa, sospirando frustrato. «Lo so, ma magari l’ha fatto come mera cortesia… e poi ci saranno _i tuoi_ » precisò, a sguardo basso.

«Non mi dispiace doverti presentarti ai miei» replicò neutrale; non gli sfuggì però il sorrisetto felice e compiaciuto di Stiles.

«Piacerebbe anche a me presentarti mio padre. Non appena finirò i lavori qui a Santa Monica» Stiles si trovava lì solo temporaneamente, e stava davvero in una _fottuta villa_ corredata di un piccolo studio di registrazione, gentilmente offerta a lui dalla sua casa discografica per lavorare in pace, «voglio passare un po’ di tempo da solo con lui. Penso di portarlo da qualche parte in cui si pesca bene – a lui piace molto pescare – o magari a fare della pesca d’altura… Tu potresti raggiungerci, un fine settimana…» propose cauto. «Se non soffri il mal di mare» aggiunse perplesso.

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «No, non lo soffro. Non ho mai pescato in vita mia, ma non mi dispiacerebbe provarci».

Stiles sfoggiò un sorrisetto simile a quello di prima. «Sono disgustosamente innamorato di te».

Lui sospirò ostentando rassegnazione. «Proverò a conviverci».

 

 

 

Il mini tour promozionale di Laura comprendeva cinque date, di cui due in California e tre lungo la costa occidentale degli States. La tappa a Beacon Hills era la seconda.

Laura aveva iniziato il suo primo concerto accolta da un boato di fan esaltati, e con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato sul volto aveva posato i suoi Posi e Nega sulla tastiera; poi aveva cominciato a suonare.

Derek era rimasto quasi per tutto il tempo sulla soglia del palco, a osservarla fiero di lei.

Le canzoni di Laura erano un po’ diverse da quelle degli Wolf and the City, ed era giusto che fosse così: erano più da atmosfera, calcavano la riga del rock melodico e avevano un tono più intimo. Il dettaglio più importante, però, era che parlavano di _lei_ , e la sua vena ironica ma dolce – così come il suo timbro appena roco – avvolgevano ogni strofa dandogli luce propria.

Sapevano che il suo album non sarebbe piaciuto a tutti i fan degli Wolf and the City, ma ciò non voleva dire che Laura avrebbe dovuto smettere di perseguire la sua strada e i suoi desideri, anzi.

Derek un po’ la invidiava. Con affetto e ammirazione, ma l’invidiava.

Finito il concerto, Laura si tuffò fra le braccia di Derek, commossa e ancora carica di adrenalina, e lui l’abbracciò forte, anche quando cominciarono a dondolarsi stupidamente sul posto.

Al termine dell’esibizione, Derek aveva inviato a Stiles un messaggio per raccontargli com’era andata, avvertendolo che poi la sera lo avrebbe chiamato quando, dopo aver mangiato con Laura, sarebbe rientrato nella propria stanza d’albergo.

Mantenne la parola data, avviando la chiamata mentre era seduto sul letto a slacciarsi le scarpe.

«Ho visto sull’Instagram di Laura una foto di Posi e Nega» esordì Stiles, senza neanche salutarlo e con un sorriso nel tono della voce, «ne deduco che il tuo regalo ha avuto successo».

«Già» ribatté sbuffando un sorriso ironico e indietreggiando sul materasso, per sistemare la schiena contro la testiera. «È andato tutto molto meglio del previsto. Tutto bene lì da te?»

«Sto solo aspettando che tu inizi a cantarmi [_Faithfully_](https://youtu.be/OMD8hBsA-RI) dei Journey».

Derek poté immaginare benissimo il ghigno che lui doveva avere sulla faccia; gli replicò inespressivo. «Quella me la conservo per quando sarò in tour sul serio».

Stiles, per tutta risposta, iniziò a cantare sorridendo. « _Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire_ ».

Derek sospirò fingendosi rassegnato. «Vuoi che io continui con la strofa successiva, vero?» Lui gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso, divertito. «Cosa mi tocca fare…» esalò, prima di accontentarlo – come se in realtà non gli stesse piacendo farlo. « _They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me_ ».

« _And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_ ». E quando proseguì, Derek aggiunse la propria voce alla sua. « _Oh, boy, you stand by me, I'm forever yours… faithfully_ ».

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui Derek immaginò che Stiles stesse sorridendo tanto mordicchiandosi un labbro, poi lo sentì riprendere a parlare, sempre con tono divertito.

«Siamo decisamente disgustosi».

Derek assentì distendendo le gambe e accavallando le caviglie. «Già».

«La maggior parte delle coppie a quest’ora avrebbe già fatto sesso telefonico. Noi, invece, siamo qui a cantare. _Disgustoso_ » commentò Stiles, _deliziato_.

«Spera solo che Laura non mi abbia sentito: la sua stanza è accanto alla mia».

Stiles scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle. Quando riprese fiato, sospirò forte. «Mi manchi» ammise con tono dolce.

«Anche tu» ricambiò, abbozzando un sorriso.

Lui sospirò di nuovo, sembrò perplesso. «Solo… non mi manchi come mi succede di solito con delle altre persone» aggiunse, «non mi sento vuoto, o come se mi mancasse un pezzo vitale… Mi sembra di averti ancora qui con me, perché…» proseguì un po’ titubante, «è come se riuscissi a vederti in ogni cosa che faccio. Però mi manchi. È strano?»

Derek scosse la testa sorridendo con tenerezza. «No, non è strano. È solo frutto di un modo diverso di essere legati a una persona». Era segretamente contento che Stiles stesse sviluppando con lui un rapporto basato meno sulla dipendenza, almeno rispetto a quelli che aveva intrecciato con i suoi amici della band in passato.

Stiles gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso vago, poi trasse un respiro profondo. «Ho deciso di parlare con Scott».

Lui si raddrizzò mettendosi meglio a sedere, all’erta. «Hai preso una decisione?»

«Prima voglio discuterne un po’ con lui» biascicò. «Il termine del mio contratto è una sorta di elefante nella stanza quando io e lui ci incontriamo: è giunta l’ora di discuterne».

«Mi dispiace non essere lì con te». Avrebbe voluto essere in un posto più facile per Stiles da raggiungere, dopo quella conversazione con Scott.

«Forse è meglio così, è una cosa che devo affrontare _davvero_ da solo».

«Chiamami, dopo. Se te la senti» gli chiese, serio.

Stiles ancora una volta gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso. «Quindi…» esalò, alleggerendo il tono di voce, «Laura è sempre convinta di volermi alla sua cena di compleanno a Beacon Hills?» domandò con ironia.

Derek accettò il suo cambio d’argomento. «Ovvio» sospirò sorridendo.

«Allora ci vediamo lì».

«Ti aspetto».

E del resto, in fondo, era una vita che senza saperlo faceva altrettanto.

 

 

 

Di solito Beacon Hills era sempre presente fra le loro prime date di tour, e non solo perché banalmente era la loro città d’origine: era anche per ricordare sempre da dove provenivano.

Era sempre una tappa un po’ più informale, anche se non per questo meno professionale – per loro il giudizio più importante restava pur sempre quello delle persone amiche o più vicine – e sapeva molto di festa, soprattutto quella volta, visto che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di Laura.

Per l’occasione tutta la band era tornata alla casa di famiglia, situata in mezzo al verde – si trovava nella riserva di Beacon Hills – anche se a Derek sembrava molto strano tornare a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza da adolescente.

Dai diciotto anni in poi aveva passato poco tempo in quella casa, all’inizio per via del college – aveva studiato a New York – e poi per l’avvio della carriera musicale: ne seguiva che quella camera era rimasta più o meno per com’era nei suoi anni da liceale, con un arredamento che da una parte lo imbarazzava – perché troppo "da ragazzino" – e dall’altra gli procurava della nostalgia.

L’unica nota dolente di ogni rientro in città era provare a dire con più fermezza e delicatezza possibile al coach Finstock – un loro vecchio insegnante nonché allenatore della squadra di lacrosse del liceo – che purtroppo non potevano utilizzare lui e la sua band come gruppo spalla per il concerto – quel tipo aveva un cuore d’oro, ma era un pazzo eccentrico.

Erano passati quasi due giorni da quando Stiles gli aveva detto che avrebbe parlato con Scott, e per mancanza materiale di tempo si erano solo scambiati dei messaggi: Stiles stava concludendo l’album dei Telluric Currents e in più si stava pure preparando a lasciare la propria abitazione a Santa Monica, mentre Derek era stato in viaggio e aveva poche ore di sonno alle spalle; erano stati giorni stressanti, frenetici e pieni.

Stiles, terminato il lavoro attuale, sarebbe partito con suo padre; quando non era impegnato in dei progetti per la casa discografica, viveva in una piccola casa nella propria città natale nel sud della California, e per il momento lui e Derek non avevano chiarito _come_ avrebbero proseguito la loro relazione, adesso che non avrebbero più abitato nella stessa città, perché prima c’era da risolvere la questione del contratto di Stiles, capire se lo avrebbe rinnovato o meno.

A Derek andava bene così, sapeva che era inutile fare pressioni su Stiles: lo avrebbe solo stressato e basta, e per reazione si sarebbe chiuso in se stesso – cosa che Derek voleva evitare.

A parte quelle riflessioni, però, erano quasi dodici ore che Derek non aveva notizie di Stiles, e ciò era molto strano: comprendeva che fosse impegnato, ma di solito ogni paio di ore trovavano sempre il tempo di inviare almeno un paio di parole via messaggio. Aveva pure provato a chiamarlo, ma gli aveva risposto la segreteria telefonica.

Stiles il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto arrivare lì a Beacon Hills per il compleanno di Laura, e per dei lunghi istanti Derek rimase pietrificato all’idea che gli fosse successo qualcosa di brutto durante il viaggio, e che fosse per questo che il cellulare era staccato.

Nel momento in cui si decise ad andare a bussare alla stanza degli ospiti per chiedere a Braeden come contattare la manager di Stiles – nel tentativo di avere delle notizie tramite lei – sentì suonare alla porta di casa.

Le ragazze erano impegnate con sua madre in cucina a fare dei versetti compiaciuti alla torta di compleanno che avevano fatto e a scattare foto da mettere su Instagram, quindi Derek roteò gli occhi e decise di andare direttamente lui ad aprire.

Tutto si sarebbe aspettato – tipo il coach Finstock venuto a domandare loro se ci avessero ripensato, o qualche ragazzina del giornalino scolastico che desiderava intervistarli, o qualcuno venuto a chiedere il risarcimento di un possibile danno fatto da Malia in città durante uno dei suoi soliti parcheggi _artistici_ – tranne _Stiles_.

Derek restò per qualche secondo lì impalato a guardarlo con la bocca semiaperta e la mano sulla maniglia.

Stiles indossava il suo cappellino abituale, aveva l’espressione stanca e le guance chiazzate di rosso, ma soprattutto aveva con sé un piccolo trolley e la propria chitarra in spalla. Era incredibilmente fuori posto ed era bellissimo.

«Posso entrare?» chiese Stiles, goffo, rompendo quel silenzio denso di impaccio.

«Sì» esalò, provando a scuotersi; alle proprie spalle sentì i passi affrettati di più persone che si allontanavano veloci, e poi delle risatine sceme. Le ragazze dovevano averli _spiati_ : Derek si appuntò di provare a strangolarle, più tardi.

Constatò che fosse meglio proseguire la conversazione altrove, così nessuno avrebbe avuto più una scusa valida per ascoltarli.

«Lascia pure i bagagli qui» disse a Stiles, facendo un cenno verso un angolo vuoto dell’ingresso. «Seguimi» l’invitò a salire le scale con lui.

Una volta entrati in camera, Stiles si tolse il cappellino – infilandolo per metà in tasca – e si guardò intorno con aria curiosa, imbarazzata e un po’ nervosa; Derek l’osservò appoggiandosi di spalle alla scrivania.

«Siediti» sospirò, indicandogli il letto sollevando il mento.

Stiles scosse la testa e restò in piedi, a qualche passo da lui. «Ti vedo stranito e un po’… _freddino_ ».

«Non sono freddo» precisò calmo e cauto, «sono solo _molto_ confuso, perché credo che il tuo nervosismo sia percepibile anche a chilometri di distanza. E non sapevo che saresti venuto dritto a casa mia: credevo che tu avessi prenotato una camera d’albergo, e non mi hai neanche avvisato del tuo arrivo. E ho trascorso mezza giornata a provare a rintracciarti invano».

Lui annuì vago, a capo chino. «Scusami» mormorò flebile. «È vero che ho prenotato una camera d’albergo, ma a un certo punto… ho, tipo, pensato che volevo vederti subito e quindi ho chiesto a Marin di rintracciare Braeden per chiederle il tuo indirizzo e farti una specie di sorpresa?» pronunciò tutto di un fiato. «Ma adesso che sono qui capisco che è stata un’idea abbastanza stupida…»

Derek sbuffò un sorriso – avevano entrambi avuto l’idea di contattare l’uno la manager dell’altro – e allungò le braccia verso di lui. «Vieni qui» sussurrò.

Stiles gli allacciò subito le braccia al collo; lui gli posò le mani sui fianchi, per poi accarezzarglieli con affetto mentre lo sentiva tirare su col naso contro il suo collo.

«Sono solo preoccupato» rassicurò Stiles, «dimmi che succede».

Lui si strinse un po’ di più a lui e strofinò la guancia contro la sua spalla, evitando di guardarlo in faccia. «Al momento, sono disoccupato».

 _Non aveva rinnovato il contratto_.

Derek riuscì a stento a trattenere un sorriso enorme: dopo una vita intera passata a scrivere con e per i Telluric Currents, Stiles doveva sentirsi spaesato e _spaventato_ all’idea che non lo avrebbe più fatto; preferì lasciarlo continuare a parlare, facendo solo un mormorio di assenso.

«Ho come l’impressione di stare cadendo nel vuoto» continuò Stiles, atono, «e mi sento, tipo, terrorizzato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo? Non lo so».

«È normale» lo tranquillizzò Derek. «Quindi devo dedurre che la famosa conversazione con Scott sia andata bene?»

Stiles sospirò allontanandosi un po’ da lui; si passò una mano fra i capelli, frustrato. «Più o meno».

Derek gli accarezzò le braccia e poi lo guidò piano verso il letto; si sedette al centro del materasso e Stiles si accomodò subito a cavalcioni sopra le sue gambe, per poi intrecciare le dita alle sue per iniziare a giocare con le loro mani in maniera distratta – quasi un gesto consolatorio inconscio.

«Che ti ha detto Scott, quando gli hai riferito che volevi interrompere la vostra collaborazione?» lo spronò con delicatezza.

Stiles gli rispose fissando le loro mani unite. «Ne è stato molto triste» annuì, «ma ha specificato più volte che non lo stavo deludendo, che ormai quello era un passo naturale… e poi ci sono state un sacco di lacrime _virili_ da parte di entrambi» aggiunse, con una leggera ironia venata di malinconia.

«Immagino» commentò Derek, assentendo.

«È stato abbastanza brutto: facciamo tutti e due delle facce _orrende_ quando piangiamo» specificò. «Credevo che ci saremmo davvero parlati, ma perlopiù siamo stati lì a piangere guardandoci in faccia, annuendo di tanto in tanto ed _emettendo versi_ , come se stessimo chiacchierando sul serio e l’uno capisse davvero cosa diamine volessero dire i mugolii indistinti dell’altro».

«Uno spettacolo meraviglioso» commentò Derek, asciutto.

«Eh!» assentì sospirando. «Il succo è che ormai io e Scott lo sapevamo che era inevitabile che scegliessi di non lavorare più con la band, ma questo comunque non ci ha aiutato a sentirci meno infelici».

«Adesso però che non avete più degli argomenti da evitare, per voi sarà più facile tornare a parlarvi come prima, no?» osservò incoraggiante.

Lui scrollò le spalle mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Probabile». Sbuffò una risata amara. «Spero solo che la chiusura di questa parentesi lo sproni in qualche modo a capire anche che non è un problema se prova a iniziare una storia con Kira». Scosse la testa passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Sono passati _anni_ dalla morte di Allison, ma continua ancora a farsi fin troppe paranoie sul fatto se sia giusto o meno mettersi insieme alla bassista che ha preso il suo posto, negandosi di essere felice».

Derek incrociò il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Non è l’unico che in questi anni si è negato di essere felice» sottolineò.

«Lo so» ammise fioco. «Comunque, alla fine lui ha augurato buona fortuna a me, e io altrettanto a lui, e poi ho cercato subito un volo per raggiungerti qui a Beacon Hills. Avevo bisogno di vederti» concluse con voce incrinata e poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla.

Derek gli accarezzò la nuca. «Ti amo» gli mormorò piano, semplicemente perché in quell’esatto momento era giusto che Stiles se lo sentisse dire.

Stiles, a quelle parole, trasse un respiro profondo, gli circondò il viso con le mani e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Voglio iniziare qualcosa di nuovo e che mi rispecchi. Voglio fare qualcosa che mi faccia sentire _vivo_. Voglio cantare le mie canzoni a un pubblico solo perché mi va e ho l’opportunità di farlo. Voglio te e me su un palco, _insieme_ » specificò deciso. «Solo… promettimi che, se un giorno le cose dovessero andare male, non mi volterai le spalle, non mi tradirai: mi dirai sempre tutto in faccia, e se fra noi due dovesse finire, non vorrà mai dire che ti ho perso _davvero_ ».

Assentì senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. «Te lo prometto».

«Allora ci sto, facciamo quest’album insieme».

Derek premette di slancio la bocca contro la sua, e Stiles schiuse le labbra per lui. Fu un bacio che valse molto più di una firma su un contratto milionario.

 

 

 

Stiles sapeva quanto per Derek fosse importante suonare a Beacon Hills, e Derek sapeva quanto per Stiles fosse importante iniziare fin da subito a suonare solo ciò che voleva: fu una scelta istintiva chiedere a Laura se durante il suo concerto potessero fare una sorta di incursione a sorpresa nella scaletta.

Inutile dire che lei accettò con entusiasmo.

Non avevano mai cantato insieme qualcosa di loro davanti a un grande pubblico, né avevano fatto chissà quante prove in precedenza, ma per loro era solo questione di cogliere un’occasione. Contava poco se la canzone con cui avevano scelto di esibirsi fosse ancora da rifinire, o che l’album – _Dio, avrebbero davvero fatto un album insieme_ – fosse ancora da terminare: volevano fare la musica che più li divertiva, avevano la possibilità di farla _adesso_ e avevano deciso di non lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione.

Stiles aveva detto di preferire esibirsi con indosso il suo cappellino: sapeva che sarebbe stato solo questione di tempo, prima che i fan lo riconoscessero come uno dei fondatori dei Telluric Currents, ma desiderava un po’ ritardare il fatto, per dare a sia a Derek che a se stesso la possibilità di farsi conoscere prima per la loro musica, poi per quello che erano fuori dal loro progetto come duo – il bassista degli Wolf and the City e l’ex batterista e autore principale dei Telluric Currents.

Durante il concerto, a circa metà scaletta, Laura iniziò a chiacchierare con tono ironico con la folla in festa che c’era davanti a lei.

«Avete presente il mio stupido fratellino? È quello che di solito sul palco sta alla mia destra con il basso. Fa sempre dannare l’addetto alle luci, perché puntualmente tutte le volte che suona si piazza nell’angolo più buio».

Il pubblico rise applaudendo; nel backstage, Derek sentendola sorrise scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano sul volto, Stiles ridacchiò a capo chino.

«Beh» continuò Laura, «stasera che siamo a casa, avrebbe anche lui qualcosa di nuovo da farvi sentire. Vi interessa l’articolo?» chiese scherzando.

La folla rispose con un coro di grida eccitate.

«Uhm, vedo di sì!» ponderò lei, ostentando perplessità. «Beacon Hills, accogliamo per bene il mio fratellino e il suo amichetto furbo!»

Laura rise restando seduta dietro la tastiera, osservando Derek e Stiles che uscivano da dietro le quinte agitando le braccia per salutare gli spettatori urlanti – sullo sfondo, degli addetti stavano sistemando due sgabelli al centro del palco.

Erano loro due contro il mondo con solo delle chitarre acustiche in mano, e Derek non era mai stato così felice e terrorizzato insieme in vita sua.

Si accomodarono veloci sugli sgabelli; Derek vide che Stiles, a sguardo basso, si stava trattenendo così tanto dallo sfoggiare un sorriso enorme che doveva fargli male la faccia.

Si erano accordati prima di non dire come si chiamava Stiles e di presentarsi solo con il nome che avevano scelto per loro.

Derek mise una mano sul microfono. «Ciao, Beacon Hills». La gente presente gli risponde urlando di nuovo, lui distolse lo sguardo puntandolo verso Stiles.

Stiles lo stava fissando a propria volta, gli occhi gli brillavano, sorrideva mordendosi un labbro ed era bellissimo.

E Derek non sapeva che diavolo dire, anche perché si solito era Laura quella a parlare durante i concerti.

Si schiarì la voce. «Quindi… adesso faremo finta che io vi abbia appena detto qualcosa di intelligente» sentì Laura scoppiare a ridere alle sue spalle, e il pubblico rise con lei, «e poi… andremo avanti».

Si scambiò un veloce sguardo d’intesa con Stiles. «Siamo i Sidewalk Sounds, e questa è _About your eyes_ ».

Trassero entrambi dei respiri profondi, aspettarono che la folla si placasse un po’ e poi cominciarono a suonare.

Era la canzone che raccontava la storia di come si erano innamorati, di come Stiles avesse visto fin dall’inizio in che modo Derek lo cercava lungo i marciapiedi, e di come Derek avesse compreso subito che Stiles quando lo guardava dritto negli occhi sapeva arrivargli dritto al cuore, capendolo.

Era la storia di come Stiles avesse seguito con lo sguardo e con cura tutte le incertezze di Derek, senza lasciarsi mai sfuggire un singolo dettaglio, al fine di comprenderlo meglio e guidarlo, e di come Derek avesse sempre osservato Stiles in silenzio, interpretando anche le parole che non diceva e rispettando i suoi tempi.

Non c’era mai stato un attimo in cui in fondo l’uno non avesse guardato l’altro vedendolo esattamente per com’era, intuendo ansie e paura, gioie e segreti, e la canzone si chiudeva con una semplice richiesta ripetuta: _riesci a vedermi anche adesso?_

Forse era una stupida canzone d’amore come tante altre, ma era la loro e stavano avendo il coraggio di cantarla a tutti, e in un certo senso ciò li stava facendo sentire invincibili.

Derek non si era mai sentito più innamorato di Stiles come in quel momento. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato innamorato così di nessun altro.

Quando la canzone finì, fu come uscire da un mondo che avevano appena creato, o come se la bolla in cui erano finiti per magia mentre suonavano fosse esplosa sotto le grida esaltate della folla. Derek notò che sia lui che Stiles stavano traendo dei respiri _tremanti_ per riprendersi.

Si voltò a incrociare il proprio sguardo con quello di Stiles: lo vide commosso e scosso quanto lui.

Poteva funzionare, e quello era solo l’inizio.

 

 

 

Il loro primo album si chiamò _Music, Sarcasm and other Life Choices_. Braeden inarcò un sopracciglio chiedendo loro da dove diavolo avessero preso un titolo simile, ma loro due invece di risponderle si scambiarono un’occhiata di intesa e ridacchiarono scuotendo la testa.

Fu anche il primo album dell’etichetta discografica indipendente che avevano fondato Braeden e Marin, e Derek a volte si chiedeva se per caso ciò non lo stesse terrorizzando abbastanza – ma tanto non è che lui e Stiles avrebbero mai potuto evitare quelle due.

Il pubblico aveva scoperto relativamente presto chi era Stiles, ma Braeden e Marin avevano subito imposto ai giornalisti di non porre loro domande sui Telluric Currents, e di non chiedere mai nulla che non fosse attinente al loro lavoro come duo, quindi il contraccolpo era stato abbastanza attutito e le loro canzoni si stavano diffondendo perlopiù solo per merito, piuttosto che per la fama che li precedeva.

La sera del loro primo concerto del mini tour promozionale, i Telluric Currents li andarono a trovare a sorpresa dietro le quinte.

Stiles e Scott si abbracciarono dondolando sul posto e dandosi virili pacche sulle spalle ripetendosi a vicenda "Amico" per circa dieci minuti buoni. Fu uno spettacolo pateticamente ilare.

Derek sapeva però quanto fosse importante per i due amici che Scott fosse lì presente: era un gesto simbolo che valeva molto, stava a dire "Va bene così, vai pure avanti con la tua carriera, sali sul palco senza di me: io tanto sarò sempre qui ad aspettarti, non cambierà niente".

Derek si rifiutò però di mostrarsi commosso.

Quando li esortarono ad avviarsi verso il palco, Stiles tornò un po’ più in sé e camminò lasciando che Derek lo precedesse di un passo.

Prima di uscire fuori e andare a cantare al mondo le loro storie, si guardarono un’ultima volta negli occhi: erano carichi di adrenalina, esaltati e felici. Erano come avrebbero dovuto essere fin da quando da piccoli avevano preso per la prima volta in mano una chitarra.

Derek espirò a fondo e uscì sul palco.

Come avrebbe detto Stiles ghignando maniacale, che l’inizio di quel loro inizio avesse pure inizio.

 

_Two strangers learn to fall in love[again](https://youtu.be/xO2edLk0Ckc)_

_trying to get up that great big hill of hope, for a[destination](https://youtu.be/6NXnxTNIWkc)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:**  
>  \- Prove fotografiche di ciò che dice Malia a proposito dell’abito di Rihanna: [1](http://d.ibtimes.co.uk/en/full/1436897/met-gala-2015.jpg?w=736), [2](http://static4.businessinsider.com/image/554810caeab8ea820133e4a4-1200/rihanna-in-a-bright-yellow-showstopper-by-guo-pei-gown-the-gown-took-two-years-to-make.jpg), [3](http://snappa.static.pressassociation.io/assets/2015/05/05104716/1430819234-ffcdce44b832e8dd88e7e92991294a43-1038x576.jpg).  
> \- Hayley Williams è la cantante dei Paramore, Stiles riprende e adatta al suo caso un verso della seconda strofa della loro canzone [The only exception](https://youtu.be/-J7J_IWUhls), che in originale è "And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist" ("E quello è stato il giorno in cui ho promesso che non avrei mai cantato d’amore, se non esiste").  
> \- C’è una cover _Glee_ di Faithfully che mi piace molto, è quella linkata alla fine sulla parola "again".  
>  \- [Posi e Nega di peluche](http://www.onlyshojo.com/Immagini/Creamy/creamynewgoods/system14.JPG).  
> \- [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567), in caso te lo stessi chiedendo: mi sono trattenuta dal fare cantare loro [Demons](https://youtu.be/mWRsgZuwf_8) perché avevo paura di risultare poi troppo _lame_ , e troppo meta pure XD  
> \- Io e Laura qui abbiamo molto in comune. MOLTO.  
> Alla prossima, quando non so, ma alla prossima!


End file.
